


Broken Wings

by onlyvirtuemoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyvirtuemoir/pseuds/onlyvirtuemoir
Summary: Scott hates relinquishing control of Tessa’s safety to anyone else and for good reason.As they deal with an injury, there are feelings showing. On both sides...“Fucking hell! She’s supposed to be your number one concern on the ice. How the hell could you let this happen?” yelled Scott, running a hand through his hair, agitated.





	1. Injured

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea I wanted to work with, so here it is!

They’d planned a few different numbers for the Thank you Canada tour, there was a fun performance where they mixed up the pairs, ice dancers and singles skaters, challenging them by briefly giving them a different partner.

Scott skated with Meagan before getting to skate with Tessa again at the end and Tessa skated with Patrick and Eric. Scott watched them carefully each time they were on the ice with her, he hated it whenever he relinquished Tessa’s safety to anyone else.

They would lift her, Tessa moving gracefully above their heads as they held her. They would then put her down and they’d skate as a trio until Tessa joined Scott for the final part of the program.

Just a few shows remained before the end of the tour. Scott was backstage, watching the skaters. He opened the cap of his water bottle, taking a drink. Tessa appeared, ready and waiting her turn. Eric and Chiddy were skating back and forth as they waited on the small section of ice near the entrance.

“Go be amazing,” said Scott with a grin.

“Thanks Scott,” said Tessa with a smile. “I’ll try.”

“You looked great out there with Meagan, it’s still weird seeing you skate with someone else, even so many shows later,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Thanks. It’s weird for me, I don’t like it. It’s fun for the audience I think, but for us it’s strange,” said Scott.

“Definitely,” agreed Tessa. “We’re on,” she said.

Scott high-fived her and Tessa, Chiddy and Eric skated out onto the ice, doing a few tricks and then the men lifted Tessa.

He saw the moment she slipped from their grasp, landing awkwardly without falling as Patrick held onto her arm, hard. She winced, having come down hard on her ankle and her arm hurting too.

Scott was moving onto the ice before he could even think about it and Elvis held him back.

“Let me go,” said Scott, struggling a little against Elvis’ strong grasp.

“Where do you think you’re going in the middle of a performance?” Elvis reminded him.

“Fuck!” said Scott, angry.

Tessa, Eric and Patrick came through the tunnel, finding Scott pacing, livid. Tessa took one look at his face and knew he was angry, but he hid that from her, his touch gentle.

“T! Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes filled with concern as she sat down to take off her skates and check on her throbbing ankle.

“I’m okay,” said Tessa reassuringly.

Scott stroked both her cheeks gently, kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” said Tessa, stroking his arm reassuringly.

Scott started working on her skates, undoing the laces and taking both of them off. He was gentle as he checked her already swelling ankle.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Patrick and Eric crowded around too, concerned, and Scott spoke softly without looking up at them. 

“If neither of you want to be punched right now, please get the fuck away from us,” he said.

Looking at each other, Eric and Chiddy disappeared.

“Scott…they’re our friends,” said Tessa softly.

“They were supposed to protect you, they had one fucking job,” said Scott, nostrils flared and eyes dark.

“Hey…calm down, please,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“I let you on the ice with them, they’re supposed to protect you,” said Scott.

“These things happen,” said Tessa.

“Have I ever let you be hurt?” asked Scott, proving his point.

“No, never,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

Scott moved onto her arm, probing gently.

“Does this hurt?” he asked.

“It does a bit, Chiddy kept me standing when I came down by pulling on my arm,” said Tessa.

“Fuck,” said Scott again, agitated.

“Remember they’re your friends. Remember that,” said Tessa, trying to calm him.

“You should see the doctor,” said Scott, leaning back from his kneeling position beside her. He picked her up, getting her into the medical room where the doctor was waiting.

“I’ll just be a minute,” he murmured, kissing her forehead.

He found Eric and Patrick sitting with some of the other skaters. They’d finished off the group number, with Tessa and Scott both missing. Tessa for obvious reasons and Scott because he was busy tending to Tessa.

“You two,” he said, inclining his head.

His friends regarded him with some trepidation. If anyone wanted to see Scott’s angry side, they only needed to say anything against Tessa or do something to hurt her. And they’d inadvertently done the latter. They followed him outside to the hallway. Scott turned an icy stare onto them.

“This is your fault. Tessa is hurt because of you,” said Scott, pacing.

They wisely said nothing and Scott continued.

“Fucking hell! She’s supposed to be your number one concern on the ice. How the hell could you let this happen?” yelled Scott, running a hand through his hair, agitated.

“She didn’t fall,” started Eric.

“Shut up! Neither of you protected her,” said Scott, glaring at them.

“We tried, it just didn’t go well,” said Chiddy.

“There’s two of you. This shouldn’t have happened. I’m so fucking angry right now. I’m going back to Tessa,” said Scott, turning on his heel and returning to the medical room.

The doctor was examining Tessa’s ankle as he returned and he sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. Tessa squeezed his hand reassuringly, wincing as the doctor probed her ankle asking her where she felt pain.

Tessa bit her lip, her ankle quite painful. It throbbed, making her almost feel sick from the pain. She tried to hide it but Scott didn’t fall for it.

”It’s fine,” she tried to say.

”Honest answers Tess. We can only work with honest answers,” said Scott. 

Tessa glanced at him.

“I’m sorry if I can’t skate on this,” she murmured.

“This is not your fault. Not at all. I won’t accept any apologies,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, blinking back tears as she thought about missing shows, and the show going on without her right at that moment.

Scott seemed to sense her mood, wrapping his arm around her, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about anything,” he said. 

The doctor checked her movement and then started bandaging her ankle, reporting that it was a sprain. He wanted her to have an X-ray the following day and be reviewed.

“A sprain,” said Scott, shaking his head. “Can I punch them yet?” he asked.

“No,” said Tessa, narrowing her eyes at him.

Scott got up wordlessly, went out into the hallway, kicked a chair over and then returned to Tessa.

“Fine,” he muttered darkly.

“Come here, don’t be angry,” said Tessa, hugging him.

She rubbed his back, hoping their hug would help calm him. He relaxed a bit, sighing. 

“I’d never be angry at you. It’s the two idiots that didn’t protect you that I’m angry with,” said Scott quietly.

“I know. You’re supposed to be performing,” she reminded him.

“I don’t care about anything but you right now,” said Scott immediately.

“You’re really sweet, Scott. My protector,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott smiled, kissing her cheek.

“I’ve spent my life protecting you and they couldn’t even protect you for a few minutes,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Stop. Relax, please. I’m okay, it was just an accident,” said Tessa.

“Skates on,” she said, giving him a stern look.

”I know. Okay, I guess I need to go get my skates on,” said Scott, reluctant to leave her.

“Yes, you do. I’ll be fine. I’ll cheer you on from the side today,” she said with a rueful smile.

Scott kissed her forehead, his eyes filled with worry.

“I need to make sure you’re okay first,” he said.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa.

“Can she walk on it?” he asked the doctor.

“Preferably she stays off it and uses crutches,” said the doctor.

“We don’t have any, I’ll send someone to get crutches,” said Scott, immediately pulling out his phone and getting one of the assistants to go get Tessa some crutches.

She sat silently while he did this, knowing it was useless to argue and the doctor had indicated she should stay off it too. She just worried that he wasn’t on the ice and was missing part of the show because of her.

The doctor handed Tessa two tablets and water so she could take something for the pain and she downed them, focused on Scott as he fretted about what else she might need.

“Let’s go get you comfortable,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, Scott lifting her easily and carrying her to a seat with a view of the ice. She could watch while still having her ankle elevated with an ice pack on it. He handed her a bottle of water. Scott leaned in, kissing her forehead.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you, I’m very well looked after,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“Let me know if you need anything,” said Scott.

“I will,” promised Tessa.

Scott joined the others on the ice, everything having been adjusted due to Tessa’s absence as well as his own.

They did the final numbers, Scott skating on his own when he was supposed to be with Tessa, trying to adjust, and he breathed a sigh of relief when it was over. He immediately went to Tessa’s side, picking her up.

Chiddy and Eric were both giving him a wide berth, knowing it was only because of Tessa’s influence that Scott had said nothing more to them. His dark expression was enough for no one to speak to him. 

“Did they get you crutches yet?” he asked.

Tessa nodded. “They left them in the dressing room,” she said.

“You don’t have to carry me,” said Tessa as he walked.

“I want to,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, shaking her head. “You’re the best,” she said.

“I’ll take you to the dressing room?” asked Scott.

“I kind of need to go to the bathroom,” whispered Tessa, reddening.

Scott smiled, the venue’s bathrooms were right by them so he put her down right in front of the ladies and watched as she limped inside.

He waited and scooped her up again in his arms as she exited.

“You okay when you walk on it?” he asked.

“It hurts a lot,” said Tessa grimacing.

Scott bit his lip, his anger hadn’t faded. This was their fault. If he’d been out on the ice with her, he’d never allow that to happen. He never had.

“Don’t be angry,” she reminded him.

“They had one job, Tess. They failed,” said Scott.

“Does it hurt when you’re not on it?” asked Scott.

“Not as much,” said Tessa.

“You need to walk on it just to get ready, T. How can I help?” he asked.

“You have to go to the meet and greet,” said Tessa.

“I’m not going,” said Scott.

“You have to,” said Tessa, eyebrows raised.

He was so obstinate but she knew it was because he wanted to be with her and look after her. Her heart melted, he constantly supported her. He wore his heart on his sleeve. His anger was evident but so was the love and care he had for Tessa.

“I’m not leaving you,” he said, eyes on hers.

“Scott…the fans…I’m not there and then you won’t be too?” asked Tessa.

“It can’t be helped, I can’t be at a meet and greet while you’re in pain, I can’t do that. We’re a team,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed his cheek, grateful.

“I’ll get comfortable back on the bus and then you won’t need to worry,” said Tessa.

“The bus? You shouldn’t be doing that. You should have a hotel room, I’ll get that organised for you,” said Scott.

“I want to be with…y...everyone though, not on my own,” said Tessa, blushing at her near slip.

“I’ll stay with you,” said Scott, not having noticed.

Tessa smiled. “You’re so stubborn.”

Scott chuckled, rolling his eyes.

”Right now we have to get you changed and out of here. Let me help you,” said Scott. 

“Scott...” she began.

”Tell me what I can do to help,” he said. 

“Okay,” said Tessa as he put her down in the dressing room. 


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is on crutches and Scott insists she'll be more comfortable in a hotel rather than on the bus. They stay behind and work through a few truths hiding in plain sight.
> 
> “What’s the most comfortable position for you to sleep? Turn and I’ll adjust the pillow,” said Scott.  
> Tessa looked up at him, feeling emotional. She knew there was no one in the world, bar her family, that would look after her like this. Only Scott. She swallowed away the lump in her throat.  
> “You’re so amazing, Scott,” she said. “You are wonderful to take care of me like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and interest.

“I want to change and I’ll just shower on the bus,” said Tessa.

“You’re not going on the bus, you need to be comfortable and I’ll get Tony to get you a room,” said Scott.

“I am not staying here on my own,” said Tessa.

“I’m going to stay with you,” said Scott. “We have a few days before the next stop, I’ll stay with you and we’ll go on Monday,” he said.

Tessa nodded, peeling off her top, comfortable enough with a sports bra underneath to change in front of him. To his credit, he didn’t stare, trying not to make her uncomfortable. She put on a jumper and Scott reached into her bag, pulling out some leggings.

“These ones?” he asked.

Tessa nodded, shimmying out of the pants she was wearing as she sat on the bench. He couldn’t see her underwear, her jumper covering enough of her. He admired her strong legs, trying not to stare but still watching as she tried to change into the leggings, cursing as she couldn’t get them on without jarring her ankle.

“Wait,” murmured Scott, slipping off the bench and taking the leggings, stretching out the leg hole so that it missed her ankle entirely. She smiled gratefully, rolling the leggings up. Scott helped her put a sock on one foot and then glanced at her bandaged ankle.

“How do we protect you from the cold? Your socks are tight,” he muttered, looking doubtfully at her other ankle sock.

“Maybe one of my socks,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “It wouldn’t be tight like these little socks. Are these even weather appropriate, T?” he asked, looking again at her ankle socks.

“They’re for between here and the bus,” defended Tessa with a smile.

“Okay. Wait, I’ll grab my bag and get you some socks,” said Scott.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

He returned, his bag draped over his shoulder, having changed also.

“Here,” he said, kneeling down and putting a loose pair of socks on for her, gentle as he maneuvered it over her bandaged ankle.

Tessa sighed. “Thank you, for everything,” she murmured.

Scott gazed at her for a moment. “I care about you much more than I care for myself, T. You know that,” he said softly.

Tessa smiled, nodding. “It’s the same for me.”

“I know,” said Scott, kissing her head.

He grabbed the crutches, looking at them with a frown.

“I can carry you,” he said.

“It’s okay, let me try them. It’s been years since I’ve had to use them,” said Tessa.

Scott helped her stand and gave her the crutches, watching as she adjusted them for her comfort and took a few steps. He grabbed her bag, one bag over each shoulder and waited as Tessa maneuvered her way using the crutches.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Tessa.

Scott’s phone rang and he picked it up.

“Hi Tony, how did you go?” he asked.

“Hmm, yeah, I know. We’d have more luck in a larger town,” said Scott, listening to Tony as he discussed the minimal options he’d found in town.

“That sounds okay,” said Scott. “Let me check with Tess.”

He put a hand over the phone.

“Rooms here are hard to find. Tony’s found a room that has a king bed and a fold out sofa bed though,” said Scott.

“That’s fine,” said Tessa. “And unnecessary remember?” she added.

Scott smiled and put the phone back to his ear.

“Book it, Tessa and I will make our way there. Is it far?” he asked.

“Okay, Tony’s going to pick us up from the entrance and take us to the hotel,” said Scott.

“I need to get some of my stuff off the bus,” said Tessa.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot,” said Scott. “Of course, I’ll get you anything you need,” he said.

“It’s okay, don’t apologize,” said Tessa.

Scott got her settled on a chair and rushed to the bus, grabbing what Tessa needed and a few things for himself, enough for a few days.

“I got everything,” he reported.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Tony was waiting outside and they got in the car, Tessa’s leg elevated across Scott’s lap as he sat in the back with her. He absentmindedly stroked her leg as Tony drove to the hotel and helped her out of the car when they arrived.

Arriving on their floor, they saw their room was down the other end of the corridor.

“Is it going to be too far for you?” asked Scott.

“No, it’s okay,” said Tessa.

Scott walked slowly by her side as she used the crutches. He was carrying their bags, Tessa had two and he had one.

He swiped the room key at the door, opening the door for Tessa. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Scott put their bags down.

“I need a shower,” said Tessa.

“Go ahead,” said Scott, ruffling her hair.

“Can you with the bandage?” he asked.

“I’ll cover it,” said Tessa.

“Can you stand though?” he asked.

“It will be fine,” said Tessa.

“Okay, but be careful, please,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, grabbing her bag and then realizing she needed the crutches too.

Her silent curse was muffled as Scott picked her up, walking into the bathroom and putting her down next to the shower.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

He got her a towel off the rack too so she wouldn’t need to reach for it, hanging it next to the shower.

“What else will you need?” he fretted.

“I’m okay, I have everything in this bag,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott, kissing her forehead. “Be careful.”

“I will,” said Tessa.

Scott left, closing the door. She thought about going over to lock it, but it seemed like too much effort to hobble over to do that. She knew Scott wouldn’t open the door now unless he was positive she was ready.

She got into the shower, keeping her balance with her ankle covered by a plastic bag, relaxing under the hot water. Getting out she wrapped the towel around herself and carefully got dressed. She then hobbled to the door, opening it.

“Scott,” she said.

“I’m here,” he said, moving to pick her up and depositing her onto the bed. He put a pillow under her ankle.

“You’re amazing, thank you,” said Tessa.

“Stop thanking me, I’d never not look after you,” said Scott with a smile.

“You still should be thanked. I’m very grateful for you, Scott,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“You’re sweet,” said Scott, blushing at her praise.

“Okay, now you can laugh at me while I work this thing out,” said Scott, as he went over to the couch.

Tessa chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll get it.”

It didn’t take too much effort to open and he put the sheets on it, grabbing a pillow.

“How does it look?” he asked.

Tessa wrinkled her nose. “Is that even comfortable?” she asked.

“It doesn’t seem too bad,” said Scott, sitting down on it.

The springs squeaked and Tessa giggled.

“Okay, so I won’t move too much,” said Scott. “I’ll stay in one spot.”

“Come here for now and order room service with me, I’m starved,” said Tessa, patting the bed.

“Coming,” said Scott.

He sat down beside her, both of them choosing a meal and he rang it in.

“I’ll go shower while they bring the food,” he said.

“Sure,” said Tessa, nodding.

He grabbed some clothes from his bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

He showered and dressed, exiting the bathroom and finding Tessa playing with the remote control, flipping through the channels to find something to watch. She settled on a movie and Scott got up to get the door as they heard a knock. He put both trays down on the table.

“You want to eat here or where you are?” asked Scott.

“At the table, it would be hard here,” said Tessa.

“Wait,” he said as he saw her move.

“It’s a few steps,” said Tessa.

“A few steps too many,” said Scott with a wink, scooping her up in his arms again.

“You’re wonderful,” said Tessa with a giggle as he put her down in the chair at the table, using the other chair to prop her ankle up.

“Is your arm okay?” he asked.

“It’s fine, there’s a bit of tenderness but the doctor said it’s fine, it’ll just be sore for a few days probably,” said Tessa.

“I hate them both so much right now and they’re lucky to be on the bus without me,” muttered Scott darkly.

“They’re our friends, it’s okay,” Tessa reminded him.

“It’s not okay, Tess. If you get hurt, it’s never okay,” said Scott, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Anyway, I don’t want to upset you because I am not going to stop being angry at them so let’s not talk about that,” he said.

Tessa rubbed his arm reassuringly, changing the topic.

“Can I have a fry?” she asked, giving him her best pleading look.

Scott smiled, putting several fries on her plate and moving his plate so she had easy access.

“Take as many as you want,” he said as he started on his burger.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, biting into a fry happily.

One movie later, they both tiredly got ready for bed. Tessa settled into bed, her ankle elevated and looked over at Scott, getting comfortable on the sofa bed.

“Goodnight,” she said softly.

“Sleep well, T. Goodnight,” said Scott, shifting to get more comfortable and grinning at her.

Tessa grinned back, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she was awake again, her ankle hurting. She winced, looking at the clock. She’d been asleep less than an hour. She tried to relax but she was awake now and angry that she had to deal with an injury, especially one that was not her fault. Oh, Scott would say ‘I told you so’ if she told him the angry thoughts swirling through her head. She loved their friends but right now she was seething.

Lost in her thoughts, she then shook her head. Scott was trying not to make noise on the squeaky sofa bed but he clearly couldn’t sleep, turning from one side to the other.

“Scott,” she whispered.

The room was dark, a little bit of light filtering through the crack in the curtain.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Tessa turned on the bedside lamp, sitting up.

“You can’t sleep?” she asked.

“No,” said Scott. “Why are you awake?” he asked.

“I can’t find a good position to put this stupid ankle. It hurts,” admitted Tessa. “I’m laying here getting really angry at our friends too. This is their fault.”

“Ah, now you see why I’m so angry at them,” said Scott, sitting up too.

“Have you taken something for the pain?” he continued, concerned.

“I’m trying not to,” said Tessa.

“Take it, please, it will help,” said Scott.

He got up, getting the pain medication from Tessa’s bag and bringing her a bottle of water. He got two pills out, handing them to her. Tessa took them, swallowing them with the water and then sighed.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Let’s see about how to get you comfortable here,” said Scott.

He stood back for a moment, trying to work out what to do, then adjusted the quilt so that it wasn’t touching her ankle, covering her well.

“You need a sock,” he muttered.

He went into his bag, pulling out a pair of socks and carefully putting one onto her exposed foot. He then put another pillow underneath her foot.

“What’s the most comfortable position for you to sleep? Turn and I’ll adjust the pillow,” said Scott.

Tessa looked up at him, feeling emotional. She knew there was no one in the world, bar her family, that would look after her like this. Only Scott. She swallowed away the lump in her throat.

“You’re so amazing, Scott,” she said. “You are wonderful to take care of me like this.”

“No thanks needed, remember. I’m not doing anything special. You’re my best friend, I love you, of course I’d look after you,” said Scott quietly.

“Come here, I need to hug you,” said Tessa, reaching for him.

Scott smiled, slipping his arms around her as she pulled him close, kissing his cheek and snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“I love you too,” she murmured.

“I know,” said Scott, smiling as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Get comfy,” he added, getting up and waiting for her to settle on her side.

“It’s not comfortable, I’m going to have to just sleep on my back,” said Tessa, shifting again.

“Okay, is that elevation okay or you need less or more?” asked Scott.

“It feels fine,” said Tessa.

He ensured the quilt was around her, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

“Try to sleep,” he said.

Tessa hesitated for a moment, her voice almost coming out as a whisper when she decided to speak.

“Sleep here, you’ll be more comfortable,” she said. “It’s a big bed.”

It took Scott a few seconds to respond, a little unsure.

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” he said.

“I don’t have cooties,” teased Tessa.

“Cootie free? In that case, okay,” said Scott with a teasing smile.

He grabbed the pillow from the sofa bed and got into bed beside her.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he murmured.

“Why would I be? I’ve spent my whole life with you, Scott. You’re the only one I could never be uncomfortable with. You’re my best friend,” said Tessa, facing him.

“You’re my best friend. You’re right, we have spent the majority of our lives together,” said Scott with an unreadable expression.

“So I’m not uncomfortable,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled, both of them settling down to sleep. Scott was right on the edge of the bed, trying to keep a respectful distance. When he got into these situations with Tessa, it was a struggle. She had no idea he had feelings for her after all so his thoughts remained his own. He knew sharing a bed with her wasn’t a good idea. He loved being close to her…too much, so he tried to make sure he wasn’t distracted by her closeness.

Tessa tried not to feel offended that he was as far away from her as humanly possible, right on the edge of the bed. Sometimes he was such an enigma to her. He could be so sweet that she’d sometimes wonder if he could possibly feel the same way she did and other times it was as if he was putting up barriers. Like he was now. He may as well have made a wall between them.

“You’re very far away over there,” commented Tessa. “Don’t fall off the edge or anything trying to get away from me.”

Her hurt somehow came out as sarcasm and Scott raised an eyebrow, facing her.

“I’m not trying to get away from you,” said Scott. “Just trying to give you space.”

Tessa said nothing. He was so sweet and caring, he’d done everything for her. It felt wrong to be offended so she tried to close off her emotions, to forget that she cared that he was so far away from her.

“I just want to be respectful of you, Tess,” he murmured.

“I’m not here with some random man, Scott. It’s you, I don’t know why it has to be weird. It’s just us,” said Tessa.

“It’s not weird, being next to you could never be weird,” said Scott.

“Then why are you so far away you’re practically falling off the bed?” said Tessa, sighing.

“Because…because I have feelings...for you,” said Scott.

He’d blurted it out before he could stop himself and now there was silence. Tessa stared at him and he sighed. She opened her mouth to speak and he quickly cut her off.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Please,” said Scott quickly.

“At all?” asked Tessa, frowning.

“Not tonight,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, saying nothing. She looked at him pointedly until he got the message and he smiled, moving closer to her.

“Closer,” she murmured.

Scott settled right next to her then, getting comfortable.

Tessa kissed his cheek softly. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, Tess," said Scott.

He closed his eyes and Tessa turned onto her back, trying to sleep. The throbbing in her ankle had eased thanks to the pain medication she'd taken. Scott ended up falling asleep before she did and she turned her head to look at him. She reached towards him, her fingertips ghosting over his cheek. She then closed her eyes, listening to Scott's gentle breaths as he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings. Let's talk about these feelings, eh? And what happens when Tessa can't skate?


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott continues to be angry and needs to work off some of that frustration. Cheering up Tessa is his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Read on to find out what happens next!

Tessa woke up, confused for a moment as she looked around. Then her mind cleared and she glanced sideways. Scott was asleep beside her. Had everything yesterday really happened? Her ankle throbbed, so that part happened. Had Scott got so mad he’d wanted to punch their friends? Yes. Had he admitted feelings to her and then not wanted to talk about them? That must have happened too. She sat up quietly and tried not to move too much as she put her feet down on the floor, intending to limp her way to the bathroom.

Successfully picking up the crutches and using one for support to get herself to the bathroom, she thought she’d been quiet enough not to wake Scott until she opened the bathroom door and found him standing there. Hair tousled from sleep, he looked adorable and she smiled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said sheepishly.

“Let me help you,” he said in response.

Scott lifted her into his arms, glancing at her.

“You need to have some food, I’ll order some breakfast so you can have more pain killers,” he said.

“I’ve popped so many pills already,” grumbled Tessa.

“You’ve had less than the daily recommended dose, you need to take something, you’re in pain,” reasoned Scott.

“I guess. I’d love some breakfast,” said Tessa.

“Sorry to be moody, you don’t deserve me being cranky,” said Tessa as Scott put her down on the bed.

“It’s okay, you’re fine,” said Scott, ruffling her hair.

“You’ve been looking after me being amazing and I’m grumbling about pain pills,” said Tessa.

“It’s okay, you stopped me from punching Eric and Chiddy yesterday, I was pretty moody myself,” said Scott.

“You still want to punch them?” asked Tessa.

“Yes. But I’d disappoint you if I did that and I could never knowingly hurt you like that,” said Scott.

“I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. I get it, I’m a bit mad now myself but it happened and dwelling on it won’t change anything,” said Tessa.

“I’m so sorry if I can’t skate on it,” she murmured.

“I won’t accept that as an apology. It’s not your fault. You shouldn’t even worry. If you can’t, you can’t. It’s their fault, not yours,” said Scott.

“Breakfast?” he added, trying to lift the mood.

Tessa nodded.

“How about a treat? You want pancakes?” asked Scott, stroking her arm.

Tessa nodded again, a soft pout on her lips and Scott smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Okay, coming up!” said Scott enthusiastically.

She couldn't keep feeling sorry for herself with Scott around. He was clearly putting aside his own anger to make sure Tessa was happy. He kept cracking jokes, trying to make her laugh and it worked. It always did. There were jokes that were still funny to them 20 years later. She marvelled at how special that was as she giggled at Scott's attempt to order breakfast with an Italian accent.

"Luca would laugh at you," she said as he hung up.

"He would laugh and correct my pronunciation," said Scott.

"Very true," said Tessa with a laugh.

Tessa’s eyes lit up as breakfast arrived and Scott uncovered her pancakes. Three delicious pancakes with berries and maple syrup were waiting for her. He smiled at her expression.

“Enjoy, they look good,” he said.

He was having scrambled eggs and toast and watched as Tessa dug in to her breakfast enthusiastically. She took a sip of her coffee, a sigh of contentment on her lips.

“It's good,” she said.

“I’m glad. We’re not having a fancy breakfast or anything but I’m glad it’s decent,” said Scott.

“It’s nice. Want some?” asked Tessa.

He allowed her to cut him some of the pancake and she put it onto his plate with a grin.

“Thanks. Eggs?” he asked, offering some scrambled eggs.

“Why not,” said Tessa. “Thank you.”

“Scott,” she began, looking thoughtful.

He looked up at her.

“Can we please talk about it?” she asked.

He didn’t need to ask what she meant. He knew well that his slip last night would be weighing on her mind. He hadn't meant to blurt it out but seeing her sad, thinking he was avoiding her, when that was so far from the truth, had him blurting out a truth he had hidden within him. He knew it in his heart, his family knew it. He thought the skating world knew it at times, he wasn't always successful at hiding it. But Tessa didn't know. She hadn't seen the way he looked at her and talked about her. If she did, she didn't realize it had changed from love and friendship to the kind of love that drove him crazy and distracted him as he tried to cope with not telling her, with being a friend and business partner when he wanted so much more. 

“No. Not yet,” said Scott quietly.

“Why?” asked Tessa, frustrated.

“Please. Not now, not today, not...soon,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed, dropping it for the moment but having no intention of letting him avoid the topic indefinitely. It meant something, she wanted to know more. She had feelings too and it seemed that perhaps they were feelings that were shared by Scott. Though he seemed to want to avoid the topic entirely. Had he not wanted to tell her? Had it been a slip of the tongue that he didn't mean? She didn't know. After an awkward silence, Scott asked her about the next time she'd see Poppy and the moment passed as they chatted over breakfast.

Full of good food and having relaxed a bit, they got ready to head to Tessa's appointment. She was having an x-ray on her ankle, she and Scott were heading to the local radiography clinic to get it done. The doctor from TTYCT was going to meet them there to have a look at the results immediately.

Walking slowly down the hallway to the lift, Scott worriedly watched as she maneuvered herself on the crutches. Tessa was strong though, he had no need to worry. She was steady using them, her strong arms and core keeping her moving with ease. She smiled at him as they stopped and he pressed the button for the lift. He soothingly rubbed her back, indicating for her to go first as the elevator doors opened in front of them.

Settling into the rental car the tour management had provided, Tessa’s crutches in the back seat, Scott checked the address and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Don’t even think about it,” said Scott as he parked at the clinic and Tessa started to open the door.

She looked at him and he shook his head. “Let me help you with the crutches,” he said.

Tessa sighed, staying where she was and Scott opened her door, helping her out of the car and handing her the crutches, ensuring she was steady.

“Thank you,” said Tessa softly.

“No thanks needed, remember,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa rolled her eyes, chuckling.

The x-ray was completed quickly, it seemed that Tessa was in and out in just a few minutes. The longer wait was for the images and then they waited again while the doctor looked at the x-rays. Tessa nervously clasped her hands in her lap. Scott took her hand, soothingly stroking her skin. She gave him a grateful smile, her eyes on his. Here in the bright lights of the radiology clinic his hazel eyes were almost green. Part of her thought for a moment that if she leaned over just a little, her lips would meet his. She almost shook her head, willing the thought away. Now was not the time to get carried away.

Those thoughts existed in her mind, she'd think about them at night. She'd miss him the most at night and then she'd think about them again the next day as he hugged her good morning. Sometimes he had coffee and breakfast ready when she got up. He'd been a wonderful companion as they travelled together on the tour bus. Sometimes she'd fall asleep in his bunk as they watched a movie together and he'd move her to her own, carefully putting her into bed and leaving her with a kiss on the cheek or forehead. 

She heard her name being called, breaking her out of her reverie. She blinked, a blush rising in her cheeks as Scott glanced at her. She got up quickly, Scott immediately reaching out to help her and they followed the doctor into a room, sitting down.

There was no fracture and really, no one had thought there would be, but they had to check all the same. The doctor examined her ankle again, making her wince with pain. Scott wanted to punch the doctor in that moment, he was angry and upset that Tessa had been hurt and he hadn’t been with her to stop it. It was making him have these thoughts and he made a mental note to go get some of his anger out at the gym later.

"You could have another scan to confirm if it's ligament damage, I think it would be safe to say it is," said the doctor, interrupting Scott's thoughts.

"I don't need another scan," said Tessa. "What time frame am I looking at to skate?"

The doctor hesitated. 

Tessa nodded, looking at the ground. "Not within the next week and a half which is all that is left of the tour," she said.

"Probably not," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Tessa. "Thank you."

"Can we go now?" she asked Scott, her voice trembling.

He knew from looking at her she was on the verge of tears and she wanted to go immediately.

He quickly thanked the doctor, helping Tessa outside and she couldn't hold in the tears any longer when she got into the car. She burst into heartbreaking sobs and Scott rubbed her back, kissing her temple.

"Let's get out of here, please," said Tessa tearfully.

Scott wordlessly turned on the car, and instead of going back to the hotel he found a quiet spot to park near the river and turned off the car, turning to Tessa.

"It's okay. You are more important than the tour. What you need is to stay off that ankle. It's not your fault, not at all. It's other people and I hate them right now but I love you and I don't want you to be upset," he said.

"It's our tour, Scott. We wanted this so badly, it's gone so well and now this happens," said Tessa, sobbing.

"You are so loved, T. Your fans would never want you skating on an injury. They'd come see you just sit on the ice, that's how loved you are," said Scott, kissing her forehead.

"I'm still disappointing people," said Tessa. "You. I'm disappointing you."

"No. You never could. You're not disappointing me and I never want to hear you say that again," said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“You aren’t, at all?” asked Tessa softly.

“Not ever. Tess! How could I ever be disappointed in you? I am hugely disappointed in Eric and Chiddy. They didn’t protect you. I am disappointed in myself because I wish I could have stopped it,” said Scott. “Never with you.”

“You weren’t on the ice with me, how could you stop it?” reasoned Tessa, stroking his arm soothingly.

“I don’t know. I hate leaving your safety in anyone else’s hands. They failed. I would hurt myself before I would let you be hurt,” said Scott.

“I know you would,” said Tessa. “I have the best partner ever.”

“So do I,” said Scott with a grin. He wiped tears from her cheeks gently. 

“What can I do to make you happy, to see one of those Tessa Virtue smiles that have brightened every day of my life since I met you?” he asked.

Tessa sniffled, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

“Not quite there,” murmured Scott, kissing her forehead. 

“Just your existence is enough,” said Tessa softly.

She smiled, wiping away a few more stray tears and Scott grinned.

“That’s it. That gorgeous smile that makes any dark day better,” said Scott.

Tessa blushed. “Now you’re just trying to distract me, charmer.”

“Is it working?” asked Scott, a crooked smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, you’re sweet,” said Tessa. “So what do we do now?” she added.

“About the tour?” he asked.

“You need to go, Scott. You’ll need to do something else, practice something else to take the place of what we were doing together,” said Tessa.

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” said Scott. “There are plenty of skaters, one of the others can do another number. They have back ups. I am not a singles skater.”

“The audience loves you, they want to see you,” said Tessa.

“They will, in the group numbers,” said Scott.

“Is that enough?” asked Tessa, looking thoughtful.

“I can do something, don’t worry. We have a few back up options, it’s fine,” said Scott. “I don’t want you to worry. I just want you to focus on you. What you need. And right now that is staying off that ankle." 

“You did say I could sit on the ice,” began Tessa, an idea forming in her mind. 

“It was an example,” said Scott, raising his eyebrows. 

“I can sit on a chair on the ice and sing the anthem with everyone,” said Tessa shrugging. 

"Yeah, you can," agreed Scott, wondering what else she had in mind. There was a spark in her eyes that told him she had an idea that had excited her.

“We could even do something involving me. You and Elvis maybe, can try to out-skate each other. I’ll be sitting there and you’d be trying to get the girl, I guess, as characters,” mused Tessa.

"You are amazing, T. You’ve literally choreographed another piece in your head already,” said Scott.

"I just have the outline," said Tessa modestly. "What do you think?”

"Brilliant,” said Scott. “It’s a brilliant idea.”

“Wait...Elvis will just out-skate me and get the girl. Which one of us wins? No stealing my partner,” said Scott, winking.

“You’ll win, you dork. Girl’s choice. My character would choose you,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad we got that settled,” said Scott with a laugh.

“You want to go back to the hotel?” he asked.

“Yeah. Thanks for comforting me. I feel better already,” said Tessa. 

“No thanks is needed, I will keep reminding you,” said Scott. 

“Okay,” laughed Tessa.

Arriving at the hotel, he helped Tessa get comfortable, her ankle elevated on the bed. 

“I need to go to the gym, are you going to be okay for an hour or so?” asked Scott.

“The gym? I thought we could talk choreography and watch a movie or something,” said Tessa, a little disappointed.

“Sorry sweetie, how about when I get back? I’d love that,” said Scott.

Tessa shrugged. “Sure.”

“T, I need to go get some of this frustration out. I shouldn’t want to punch people. You’re hurt and I’m angry and I need to go to the gym and work some of that off,” explained Scott.

“I get it, you’re so protective of me. You always have been,” said Tessa, understanding.

“I’ll be back, okay? Be good and don’t try to walk around too much while I’m gone,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. “Okay, see you soon.”

Kissing her forehead, he grabbed his gear and left.

At the gym, Scott did a workout, his mind working in overdrive and he tried to clear his thoughts as much as he could.

His muscles rippled underneath his shirt as he did some weight training and then he let loose on the punching bag. He didn’t know how long he kept it up but soon his arms were sore, sweat dripping down his face and dampening his clothes. He wiped his face on a towel, panting with the exertion of the workout he’d put himself through. He’d basically done a session similar to what he’d do in an Olympic year and he was exhausted. He felt good though, more in control of his emotions.

Seeing Tessa on crutches wasn’t easy though, he knew he’d become fired up again and tried to focus instead on her calm acceptance of what had happened. She wasn’t angry at their friends, not like he was. She simply took it on board, expressing her mild frustration to him but remaining calm and consistent. That was something he admired about her. It took a lot to rattle her, she was calm under pressure. She was upset that she couldn’t skate but she was already thinking up ways that she could take part in the show. He went to shower, thinking about bringing her back a few treats to snack on while they watched a movie. He grinned suddenly as he thought of a few things he could do to make Tessa smile in the new program she wanted to choreograph for their last few shows. He couldn't wait to surprise her. 


	4. Is It A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's anger has been released at the gym and he's calmer. Somehow he comes back chatty, needing Tessa's comfort and armed with sweet treats.  
> Let's see how the new number they've planned pans out on the ice. Elvis or Scott? Who will win Tessa's attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Elvis wasn't with the show at this point of the tour but I wanted his character there for the choreography I imagined. It would be awesome!

“I come bearing gifts,” he said as he opened the door to the hotel room.

“Gifts?” asked Tessa, her eyes sparkling as she saw the box of donuts and coffee he had brought back.

“For you,” he said, kissing her forehead as he handed her the box and a coffee cup.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, grinning.

“How was the gym?” she asked.

“It was good, just what I needed,” said Scott, dumping his gym bag and flopping onto the bed.

“I’m exhausted now,” he said.

“Get some rest,” said Tessa, reaching out to pat his arm.

“Let’s watch a movie,” said Scott, scooting closer and leaning against her shoulder tiredly.

He wanted to be close to her and didn’t care too much to analyze his actions, it had been getting harder and harder to hide how he felt and seeing her hurt had just brought everything to the surface. In his post workout exhaustion, he needed her comfort.

Tessa smiled, if there was something she loved, it was snugly Scott. He was so affectionate with her, he always had been and that had only been increasing. He was particularly snugly when hurting, tired or sick. She didn’t mind at all, at those times he’d lay in her lap and she’d gently stroke his hair.

He didn’t often do what he was doing now though. He was snuggled against her body, pulling her closer and his eyes fluttering closed. She let herself gently caress his hair.

“Someone worked too hard at the gym,” she murmured, kissing his forehead.

“Why did I do that to myself?” he muttered.

“You were mad,” said Tessa.

“Yeah,” he agreed, opening his eyes.

“Did it help?” asked Tessa.

“It did,” said Scott nodding, though he didn’t move from his position.

“You going to make it through a movie?” she asked.

“Yeah, not sleepy, just tired,” said Scott.

“Thanks for the treats,” said Tessa, wrapping an arm around him, he certainly didn’t look like he was planning to move and reaching for the box of donuts with the other arm. She had the coffee cup on the bedside table.

“You’re welcome, all for you. Lots of sweet snacks,” said Scott.

He moved, dropping his head into her lap and then turning his head to look up at her.

“I’m an idiot,” he muttered.

“Why?” asked Tessa, putting the donut she’d just picked up back down.

“Because I can’t talk to you…about…stuff,” he murmured.

Tessa stared at him for a moment, then sighed. She knew. She knew there was a lot to think about. A risk to take, a risk she thought at this point would be worth it. It was too hard pretending it wasn’t there when there was something between them that had become more evident as time went on.

“You can, I’m here when you want to talk,” she said.

“You’re patient with me,” murmured Scott.

“You’re my best friend,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“I just…there’s more to think about than just…feelings,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, biting her lip.

“Yes, there is more to think about,” she agreed.

“When the tour’s over, we need to talk. Will you have dinner with me? We can…talk,” said Scott. His voice was strained, throat dry with nerves.

Tessa was surprised for a moment. He was asking her to dinner. Like a date? It didn’t seem out of the realm of possibility considering what else he’d told her.

Scott was looking at her nervously, almost like he expected her to break his heart at any moment. She decided whatever the context, dinner with Scott was always welcome. She stroked a lock of hair off his forehead.

“Sure, that would be nice,” she said.

Scott smiled up at her, visibly relaxing. The tension in his face cleared. Now there was a shyness in his gaze and she felt her own shyness as she smiled back. She then broke eye contact, for fear of losing control. It was a delicate balance and she knew they both felt that the balance had shifted. She reached for her coffee cup, taking a sip. 

“Good coffee,” she murmured.

“I’m glad. Eat a donut,” he said, indicating to the box.

Tessa reached for the donut she’d put down earlier, splitting it in half and offering it to him.

“You should have them all,” said Scott.

“You got me six donuts,” said Tessa with a laugh. “You have to help.”

“Okay,” said Scott, taking the half she handed him.

She took a bite, grinning. Scott copied her, biting into the donut.

“I am undoing all my work at the gym,” he said.

Tessa shrugged. “Everything in moderation.”

“I got you too many, eh?” he said.

“It was very thoughtful of you. You trying to fatten me up? I mean, I’ll eat them, but I’ll need a bit of help,” said Tessa with a grin.

“You can eat anything you want, you could have them all. You’re perfect, T. You deserve to indulge a bit,” said Scott.

“Thanks. I might need to have another one during the movie,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Good, have more than one,” said Scott.

“You’re the best, bringing me donuts and coffee,” said Tessa, swiftly kissing his cheek.

“I aim to please,” joked Scott, blushing at her praise.

“Okay, movie time. What do you want to see?” asked Scott, scrolling through the selection.

Tessa chose one and settled in to watch, Scott sitting next to her, sharing another donut between them and finishing their coffees.

That night, Scott settled onto the foldout bed, smiling at Tessa as she sat up against her pillow with a book.

“I really like your choreography for the new performance. I think it will be a hit,” he said.

They’d called Elvis earlier and filled him in on the vision they had. He’d been enthusiastic, jokingly arguing with Scott that he should get to steal the girl at least once.

“Never!” Scott had said, eyebrows shooting up as they’d video chatted, Tessa beside him.

“My partner,” he’d said, mock glaring at Elvis.

Elvis had laughed while Tessa had diplomatically said her character would choose either of them, depending on what she enjoyed most from their performances.

“Hey!” he’d said to Tessa when they ended the call. “That’s not what you told me earlier.”

“I’ll still choose you, you territorial dork,” Tessa had laughed. “Even if I chose Elvis for one performance, you’re still my partner.”

Now, she smiled at him. “I think it will be great, I’ll get to watch you both skate as a bit of a spectator and I think the audience will love it. It’ll be fun and I’ll still get to be part of the show,” said Tessa.

“It’s perfect, you have amazing ideas, T,” said Scott.

“Well, good night,” he said, settling down and fluffing his pillow.

The sofa bed had creaked again and Tessa stifled a laugh.

“Hey…you know you’re welcome here…it’s more comfortable,” she said.

“Yeah, it is more comfortable. Are you sure?” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. Scott moved, settling onto the bed next to her.

“Good night,” murmured Tessa, putting her book down and laying down.

“Good night,” said Scott.

He gently stroked her cheek before quickly pulling his hand back. Tessa smiled, reaching out to squeeze his hand before closing her eyes, still smiling. Scott grinned, trying to relax, her closeness a distraction, but a welcome one. He’d gladly not sleep a wink only so he could look at Tessa, she was the best distraction.

TTYCT

Scott laughed, pulling at Elvis to get him out of the way, both of them pretending to reach for Tessa. Getting in front of Tessa as he successfully pushed Elvis away, he winked at her, taking her hand and kissing it as the choreography called for.

Tessa giggled, having enjoyed the performance as Elvis and Scott used their skills to vie for her attention.

Scott surprised her a moment later as he pulled a small Lindt chocolate bar out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him in surprise and he was grinning, clearly proud of himself for surprising her.

She giggled. “Thank you,” she said.

Elvis laughed, playing along and searching his pockets for something to give her, coming up empty. Scott pumped his fist in victory as Elvis’ character left the ice, crest-fallen. Scott leaned toward Tessa for a fake stage kiss as the lights dimmed, leaning closer so it looked like he was going to kiss her, completing the pre-planned choreography as the audience roared their approval.

They both laughed as the lights turned back on and Scott swooped her up off the chair, taking her backstage as helpers came out to remove the two chairs from the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up:  
> Tessa laughed as Scott and Elvis played up their attempts to impress her, getting into a mock fist fight as they both fought to get to stand in front of her.  
> Scott pretended to kick Elvis out of the way, landing in a heap at her feet and surprising her again as he reached under the chair she was sitting on.....


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott enjoys tweaking the choreography to his advantage, surprising Tessa with gifts on the ice during their performances.

“That was fun!” said Tessa enthusiastically as Scott put her down on a seat backstage.

Her crutches were beside her but getting her on the ice and backstage again, Scott had made his job.

“It was,” said Scott with a grin, pumped from the atmosphere out on the ice.

“I see you decided to cheat there with the chocolate…like I can resist that,” teased Tessa.

Scott laughed. “I like surprising you.”

“It was a nice surprise. Well my part for the night is done, I get to watch you now,” said Tessa.

“You do, almost done, just the finale to go,” said Scott.

“You okay?” he asked.

Tessa nodded, beaming. Scott had been right, there was an outpouring of love and support for Tessa when it was announced she wouldn’t be skating due to injury and no one was angry. The audience still loved seeing her on the ice just as Scott had said. She no longer felt like she was disappointing anyone by not skating. Scott was glad to see her happy, she had taken it in stride and eagerly helped choreograph a new piece where she could participate from a seated position.

“That was awesome guys!” said Chiddy as he walked by them to get onto the ice.

Scott said nothing, not looking up and Tessa smiled at Patrick.

“Thanks, we had fun with it,” she said.

Chiddy smiled at her and wisely moved past them. Scott still wasn’t speaking to Eric or Chiddy, he had only cold looks for them. Tessa though had spoken to Eric and Chiddy, assured them she was fine and wasn’t angry at them and asked them to give Scott some space.

Scott couldn’t hold a grudge, he didn’t have that in him, but she knew getting him to forgive Eric and Chiddy wouldn’t happen overnight. He was so protective of Tessa that he had impressive grudge holding abilities that didn’t apply elsewhere. Tessa was positive he still held grudges towards anyone who had ever been mean to Tessa growing up, to Marina for making her feel inadequate and telling her she needed to lose weight, to any boyfriend who had ever hurt her. They had always protected each other, it was second nature.

When they’d left the hotel and re-joined the cast, it had been with some reluctance. They’d enjoyed that quiet time together, something so hard to come by while they travelled the country by bus. Tessa was back in her bunk, Scott back in his but those few nights sharing the room…and the bed since Tessa had taken pity on him using the sofa bed, seemed a dream.

The coach wasn’t equipped for mobility but Tessa was fine with her crutches, she hadn’t yet discovered using the stairs as Scott wouldn’t let her hobble up and down the stairs, he’d carry her on and off the bus.

That night they did the meet and greet and Scott got held up on their way back to the buses, one of the technical people catching up to him to ask a question.

He squeezed her arm gently. “I’ll just be a moment,” he said.

Tessa was exhausted though, she just wanted to get off her feet, so she only waited a minute or so before stubbornly continuing on to the bus, Elvis coming up behind her.

“Hey, Tess, let me help,” said Elvis seeing Tessa about to hop onto the bus, putting both crutches under one arm.

“I’m okay,” she said, smiling at him.

“No, please, let me help, Tess,” said Elvis.

Tessa sighed, accepting assistance, Elvis lifting her and settling her on her bunk.

“Thanks so much,” said Tessa.

“No worries,” said Elvis, with a smile.

Scott arrived onto the bus, looking around for Tessa. He saw her sitting on her bunk, pulling out a change of clothes from her suitcase so she could change for bed.

“How did you get on the bus?” he asked before he even reached her, feeling like he’d let her down for not being there to help her.

“Elvis helped me,” she said.

Elvis looked up, grinning at her and then disappeared behind his curtain, settling in to relax for the night.

“Oh, glad he was here then,” said Scott, looking disappointed.

Tessa chuckled, crooking a finger at him, he truly did look like a sad puppy and it hurt her heart to see him upset.

“Come here,” she said.

Scott came, his entire body relaxing as he settled beside her.

“Sorry, I guess you were tired,” he murmured.

“Sorry I didn’t wait for you, I am tired,” said Tessa.

Scott snuggled against her, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder.

“You’re very snugly,” observed Tessa.

“I’m tired and yeah, I need cuddles,” said Scott with a smile.

“Get ready for bed and come hang out with me please,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Coming,” said Scott with a grin, kissing her cheek and getting up to get ready for bed.

Tessa went to change and brush her teeth, settling into bed and pulling the curtain across, leaving a gap. Scott joined her a few minutes later, smelling like minty toothpaste.

“These are tiny,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, I miss that king bed from the hotel for sure,” said Tessa.

“Well, the countdown is on, looking forward to going back home?” said Scott.

“It will be nice after being on the road so long,” said Tessa, nodding.

Scott smiled, pulling her close, his nose in her hair. He breathed her in, that scent of strawberries that he loved wafting into his nostrils. Tessa hadn’t reacted to him pulling her so close, she’d blushed, though he couldn’t see that; otherwise her body was relaxed against him. There was no tension, she’d relaxed, glad that after that first night of tension and Scott’s subsequent confession, that he’d needed her close, he hadn’t felt the need to put distance between them. He’d slept beside her, a respectful distance but no walls between them. Now it seemed he had no issue at all pulling her right into his arms.

“Tell me if I’m being entirely inappropriate,” he murmured against her hair.

Tessa shook her head slightly. “It’s fine…it’s nice,” she whispered.

Scott wished he could see her eyes in that moment and she granted his wish, moving to look at him.

“Good night,” she said softly.

Her eyes were soft, there wasn’t concern in them or horror at his actions. He only saw affection in her gaze, not concern that he was in essence inviting himself into her bed.

“Good night,” said Scott as she settled again in his arms.

“Can I stay with you?” he asked after a beat of silence.

Tessa chuckled. “I think that’s a given, very polite of you to ask though,” she teased.

“Thank you,” said Scott with a smile.

He pulled her curtain closed all the way and closed his eyes, kissing her forehead.

Elvis was not at all surprised when he got up during the night to go to the bathroom to see that Scott’s bunk was empty. He guessed that Tessa’s bunk would be where he’d end up. The two of them had returned from their time away closer than ever. Everyone had noticed it.

Scott was always protective of Tessa and affectionate with her, but this seemed to have increased. Tessa was more restrained in her interactions but even she was more affectionate, there was something in the glances and lingering touches, Elvis was certain of it.

Tessa woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee. She stretched, Scott was not in the bed with her. She wondered briefly if last night had been a dream, yawning.

A moment later Scott pulled her curtain slightly, peeking in at her.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile as he saw she was awake. “I made you breakfast.”

“Good morning, thanks Scott,” said Tessa, grinning at him.

“It’s ready for you,” said Scott.

“I’ll just be a moment,” said Tessa.

Scott winked at her and disappeared, Tessa smiling to herself as she got up to go freshen up. She met him in the tiny kitchen, using just one crutch to hobble her way.

Scott immediately helped her sit comfortably, putting her crutch aside.

“Oats and toast for you,” said Scott, indicating to the table.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, grinning as she looked at the food.

“It’s not a fancy breakfast while we’re on the bus but I’ll make sure dinner is fancy to make up for it,” said Scott.

“Dinner?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah…uh, you know,” mumbled Scott, embarrassed. He felt his face grow hot and looked anywhere but at Tessa.

“Oh. You don’t need to do anything fancy, I’m happy with anything,” said Tessa, blushing a little as she understood he'd been referring to their dinner. The dinner that was possibly a date.

“You deserve only the best though,” said Scott, getting over his embarrassment.

“So do you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott blushed again and started pouring her coffee, handing her a mug.

“Good coffee,” said Tessa, taking a sip.

“Glad you like it,” said Scott.

Tessa had a spoonful of oats, he’d added nuts and berries on top and it was delicious. She felt it warming her up, comforting on this winter morning.

“Really good, I’m lucky to have breakfast made for me,” said Tessa with an impish smile.

“Well can’t trust you to feed yourself,” said Scott, laughing.

Tessa threw her napkin at him, giggling. Scott chuckled and put it back on her side of the table.

“Did you make something for Elvis too, Mr Chef?” she asked.

“No. He left earlier, went for a run,” said Scott.

“You only thought to feed me?” asked Tessa, smirking.

“Basically yes,” said Scott, winking.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa, continuing on her breakfast.

When Elvis came in, the two of them were cuddled together on the seat, laughing at a video they were watching on Tessa’s phone. He greeted them silently, moving towards his bunk with a smirk.

Tessa laughed as Scott and Elvis played up their attempts to impress her, getting into a mock fist fight as they both fought to get to stand in front of her.

Elvis performed a series of martial arts movements, eyes on Scott. Scott tried to copy him, narrowing his eyes at his opponent. Here on the ice they were characters fighting for Tessa and Scott had no intention of losing.

Scott pretended to kick Elvis out of the way, landing in a heap at Tessa’s feet, the audience laughing. He surprised her as he reached under the chair she was sitting on, un-taping a red rose that he’d arranged to have placed there, handing it to her.

A blush rose in her cheeks, her pleasure evident. She’d had no idea there was something underneath the chair.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” said Scott with a wink.

Elvis shook his head, Scott was cheating to win every time. He played along, circling Tessa as he pretended to search for something in his pockets before mock glaring at Scott and storming off.

Scott raised his hands, palms up, in a gesture of ‘well, who do you choose?’

Tessa laughed, blowing him a kiss, her choice made.

Scott jumped up in victory, sitting beside her and going in for the fake stage kiss as the lights turned off, leaning in just slightly and then picking up Tessa in his arms after their bows, skating backstage.

Tessa grinned as he put her down in a chair, holding onto her rose. “You are really something,” she laughed.

“I aim to surprise,” said Scott with a grin.

“I got chocolate yesterday and a rose today, I’m lucky!” said Tessa.

“Who knows what you’ll get next time,” teased Scott.

“You’re really sweet,” said Tessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up:  
> Tessa decided to play with them, showing more attention to Elvis than to Scott as they tried to impress her with their antics.  
> She saw Scott’s eyes widen, then he shook his head with a laugh.  
> Elvis played along, shooting Scott a victorious grin and Scott glared at him, the two of them faking an altercation, facing off against each other.  
> Tessa caught their eyes, winking at Elvis, still teasing and Scott mouthed “rude”.  
> “Do you want to get your gift or not?” he muttered to her as he and Elvis circled her seat.


	6. Uncontrollable thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is that feeling? An intense desire to do something, a specific action? Scott is feeling it and it freaks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could offer a 'the dog ate my homework' excuse but the reality is that real life got in the way. I hope you still remember these not so platonics and don't need to re-read, but if you do, take a quick trip down memory lane and then read this new chapter of fluffy goodness.

Getting back onto the bus, Tessa smiled as Scott put her down on her bunk, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“I’m really going to get lazy with people carrying me around all the time,” laughed Tessa.

“People? Just how many do you have at your beck and call, Virtch?” asked Scott, raising his eyebrows.

“None. You do it because you’re sweet. The others in the cast help when you’re not around,” said Tessa.

“And when I am ever not around?” asked Scott.

“Hmm, just once when Elvis helped me,” said Tessa with a smile.

“That’s better. At your service, always,” he said, bowing and heading over to his bunk with a wink.

Tessa chuckled, then got up, realising she’d forgotten to put her rose in water. It was a fresh rose and she wanted to get the most out of it. Scott emerged from his bunk to see Tessa limping towards the kitchen.

“T!” he said. “Honestly, ask for help, it won’t kill you.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her so she wouldn’t need to put weight on the injured ankle.

“Fine, can you help me? Pleeeaaaaase?” said Tessa, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, even with the sarcasm, I will help,” said Scott, laughing.

Tessa laughed and he lifted her. “You’re going to the kitchenette to do what?” he asked.

“I didn’t put the rose in water, I want to keep it nice,” said Tessa.

“I could have done that for you,” said Scott, putting her down on the bench seat and taking the rose. He put some water into a vase, then placed her rose in it, putting it down on the table in front of her.

“Thank you,” said Tessa. She kissed his cheek as he picked her up again and his face lit up.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked with a smile.

“Because you’re sweet…and because you’re Scott,” said Tessa, smiling.

“Ah, something I’ll collect daily in that case,” he asked, his smile turning into a cheeky grin.

“That’s fair,” said Tessa, nodding.

He set her down on her bunk again and she got ready for the night, having a late dinner in the kitchen with Scott and some of the others.

As everyone slowly made their way to bed, Tessa too, went over to her bunk. Scott was changing into pyjamas when she did, otherwise she knew he would have once again carried her. She curiously put her weight on the injured ankle, testing it. It hurt, but it was less than before so she knew it was improving.

She was sitting on the edge of her bunk when Scott emerged. She tried not to look at him too much as she went to brush her teeth and then went straight to her bunk. Scott was laying in his bunk, looking at her. She lay down, getting herself comfortable. She tried not to look at Scott, she really did. His eyes were on her, she could feel his gaze. She turned her head to look at him, possibly to tell him to knock if off or possibly to ask him to join her, she wasn’t even sure.

Her look of uncertainty was enough for him. He winked at her, saying a soft goodnight before pulling his curtain across. He wouldn’t invite himself if she was unsure, he respected her too much to do so. He closed his eyes, the gentle motion of the bus rather soothing.

Tessa knew he’d seen her uncertainty and then done what he thought was right, he had put a stop to any thought of spending the night together. Which was what she wanted…or was it? She sighed as she pulled her curtain firmly closed and tried to sleep. It wasn’t the same as last night though, last night Scott had stayed with her. His firm body against hers as she fell asleep in his arms. It was nice to feel his weight next to her, to be able to envelop her arms around him if she wanted and to open her eyes and see his.

_Shit,_ muttered Tessa. She was in over her head already, she knew it. This had lingered between them for so long and they’d ignored it. They were competing, there were the Olympics, there was their partnership to consider. She bit her lip and pushed her curtain open, slowly hobbling over to his bunk.

“Scott,” she whispered.

He opened his curtain, a smile greeting her which warmed her from the inside out.

“Hey, T, what’s wrong?” he murmured.

Tessa couldn’t say it, the silent request clear on her face. Scott took hold of her hand, pulling her into bed with him and helping her to settle comfortably. He kissed her cheek tenderly, nuzzling against her as he closed his eyes. He said nothing, only wrapping his arms around her.

So they didn’t talk about it, they only kept spending these nights together, platonically of course. But the way they held each other wasn’t platonic. The affection wasn’t just platonic and the feelings beneath the surface definitely weren’t either.

Tessa opened her eyes and…oh, this was even better than the previous morning. Yesterday Scott wasn’t with her when she woke up, he’d got up to make her breakfast. Today Scott was beside her, his fingers stroking through her hair. His touch was gentle, a tenderness in the way his fingers moved, sending a delicious sensation right from her hair to her toes.

Scott had woken up to Tessa’s warmth. There was something so right about the way her body felt against his. Even in their childhood when they’d slept leaning on the Marvin the Martian pillow against each other on those early morning car rides, there was something comfortable and secure about her gentle weight against him. Feeling her soft breaths as she slept. Now she slept by his side, nestled close to his body. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He hadn’t been able to resist touching her, he’d reached out to stroke her cheek and continued stroking through her silky hair. It was hard to stop once he started, so he didn’t. He was caught out as she opened her eyes, but after a brief pause, he continued, his fingers trailing through her hair.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning,” said Tessa.

Her eyes met his shyly and he smiled as he leaned closer to press a kiss into her hair.

Her hushed tone had matched his, both of them realizing that their sleepovers would be noticed by the other occupant on their bus, Elvis. Fortunately he was also the most discreet member of the cast, he’d never say a word.

“You want breakfast?” he asked.

“Mmm, breakfast would be good,” she murmured, her eyes meeting his again.

There was something in her eyes, an unspoken thought, perhaps even a hint that he may not be alone in what he felt. He didn’t know if he was just seeing what he wanted to see or if he was still dreaming perhaps.

He felt a deep desire to lean over and kiss her. Just a little closer and he’d feel her soft lips on his. It was insane to think of doing that. It was morning, first thing in the morning, and he would never kiss her for the first time like this. He hadn’t even told her how he felt and here he was so distracted by her lips and the thought of kissing them that he had to stop himself.

Her lips were just so inviting, her bright green eyes drawing him in. Despite years of looking at her, he had no immunity to those eyes. He could be lost in their depths within seconds, swimming his hardest to surface and being drawn back in. This morning he’d somehow drowned, unable and unwilling to surface. That precarious line he’d been hanging onto had snapped and his desire remained, free and unshackled. Her lips parted as she smiled at him, unaware of the thoughts swirling through his mind. Thoughts of brilliant eyes and luscious lips. Wait, was he staring at her mouth? Shit, he had to stop. He had to stop himself… _now_.

“I...I’ve got to go,” he mumbled, getting up quickly and disappearing into the bathroom. He locked the door, backing away as if it was the only thing stopping him right now from grabbing Tessa and kissing her.

Tessa raised an eyebrow, biting her lip. He’d seemed almost like he wanted to say something, a look in his eyes she wasn’t used to. And then he’d shot out of bed so fast she wasn’t sure what had happened. There was a brief moment she was sure that her thoughts had mirrored his. He’d looked at her in a way that made her feel warmth spread through her body and then he’d barely said anything before shooting out of bed like he was trying to get away from her. She got up, going over to her bunk. She sat down and started getting some clothes ready for the day and looked up as Scott returned. His eyes met hers as he looked over at her.

She didn’t need to speak for him to know her unasked question, she communicated it with her eyes, her confused expression making him regret the haste in which he’d left her side.

He cocked his head towards the door, no words needed for her to know he wanted to go talk outside. He disappeared behind his curtain and Tessa got up, going to put on warm clothes and get ready for the day.

She found Scott waiting for her by the door and he helped her down the stairs wordlessly before setting her down and starting to walk away from the bus. She followed him using her crutches and he didn’t stop walking until they were out of sight of the buses.

“What’s going on, Scott?” asked Tessa bewildered.

Scott sighed. He scuffed the dirt for a moment, not looking at her. “I’m having trouble controlling my thoughts,” he admitted.

“What thoughts?” asked Tessa, confused.

Scott merely shook his head, not looking at her.

“I’m sure whatever it is, isn’t so scary or as wrong as you think,” she continued.

Scott let out a hollow laugh. “You’d be surprised,” he said dryly.

“Scott…” began Tessa, looking confused.

“Should I want to grab you and kiss you?” asked Scott suddenly, eyes on hers.

Tessa stared at him. “Oh!” she murmured, almost to herself.

“Well,” she began. “It depends. Uh, if I’m just your friend, then no, you probably shouldn’t. If there are other feelings...like you mentioned...then, it’s not wrong.” She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

“It can’t just be me,” muttered Scott, looking at the ground. It was so much easier to look down than to see what her true feelings might be. Had he horrified her? Would she look at him with pity or disgust?

“I have feelings too, it’s not wrong. I know thoughts are hard to control sometimes,” said Tessa.

“Feelings too...” repeated Scott, looking up at her.

Tessa had turned red, though she held his gaze, letting him see the truth in her eyes. Scott stared at her, his eyes on hers as if he was reading the most interesting novel there. He suddenly made a decision.

“That dinner that we talked about. Can it be an official date?” he asked nervously.

“I...I’d like that. A lot,” said Tessa softly.

Scott smiled with relief. “Thank you. I guess I’m not a horrible person for wanting to kiss you,” he murmured.

“No, you’re not,” said Tessa quietly.

“I just woke up and probably looked terrible and you want to kiss me that way,” she teased.

“You have no idea. You look beautiful all the time, Tess. First thing in the morning too,” said Scott blushing.

“Right back at you,” said Tessa, going red.

Scott snorted. “Right.”

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Tessa grinned, wrapping her arms around him tightly, relaxing in his arms. She closed her eyes, matching her breaths with his. Scott breathed her in, kissing a delicate patch of skin that took him on a strawberry scented journey. Scott’s eyes met hers as he pulled away from the lengthy hug. Her eyes, as always drew his attention, and then his eyes dropped to her lips.

“Shit,” he said, stepping back, putting some distance between them. He looked adorable as he fought the new wave of ‘must kiss Tessa’ thoughts.

Tessa laughed. “It’s okay,” she murmured.

She reached out to squeeze his hand. She was surprised when Scott threaded their gloved hands together.

“Clearly doing very well avoiding the issue until tour is over,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Clearly,” agreed Tessa. “You’re the one who said you only want to talk about it when the tour ends and we’re back home,” she reminded him.

“I disagree with myself a lot right now,” said Scott quietly.

He hesitated, looking up at her. “Have breakfast with me?” he asked.

Tessa pursed her lips, thinking about it for a few moments that felt extra long to Scott. She then gave him a cheeky smile. “Is it a date?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. “It is,” he confirmed.

“In that case, I’d love to,” said Tessa, grinning.

Scott beamed, pulling her into an enthusiastic hug that lifted her off the ground. Tessa giggled and he twirled her once, before setting her down carefully.

“Let’s go find the best breakfast,” he said.

“Let’s go,” agreed Tessa.

They headed off towards the main street, Scott reaching for her as they crossed the road.

“You’ll get tired on those things,” he muttered, gesturing to the crutches.

Tessa smiled. “I’m fine,” she said.

He slowed his walk down, wanting to pick her up but knowing he couldn’t. And Tessa would never allow it. He walked by her side, carefully watching her confident movements. She showed no sign of tiring and he studied menus as they passed some cafés and shops.

“It doesn’t need to be anything special,” protested Tessa as he bypassed a lovely looking café.

“It does. It’s you,” said Scott earnestly.

Tessa sighed. “You’re sweet. What are you looking for in particular?” she asked.

“Lots of variety so no matter what you feel like, you find it,” said Scott. “I want you to enjoy it.”

“This place has 5 types of French toast,” pointed out Tessa. “I’ll be fine and there are too many choices.”

“Cute café it is,” said Scott immediately.

He helped Tessa to a seat and a waitress helpfully came over and took the crutches so they’d be out of the way. Scott scooted his seat closer, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am,” said Tessa, smiling.

“You’re not tired from walking with those things?” asked Scott.

“No, I’m…happy,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott grinned, his chest filled with a warmth that only a look, touch or word from Tessa could produce.

“Me too,” he said, grinning.

He kissed her cheek once more and scooted back to his spot, opening the menu and handing it to her. She took it, looking through the selection.

“Definitely French toast,” she said nodding. “It looks so good!”

“It does, I’ll go for the bacon and egg breakfast,” said Scott.

“Yum!” said Tessa. “Maybe you’ll let me have a bite?”

“Maybe I will,” said Scott, laughing at her eagerness.

Their breakfasts arrived and Tessa dug in, grinning as Scott chuckled at her huge eyes as the plate was put in front of her. From the size of the serving he knew there was no way Tessa could finish it, but she would certainly try. As promised he added some of his breakfast to her plate early on and she tried it, making a satisfied sound.

“This is the best,” she said, digging into her French toast, juicy berries buried within it along with a chocolate sauce and dusting of icing sugar.

Scott smiled, snagging a bite of her toast. “Oh wow,” he said. “Really good.”

“Sure is,” said Tessa.

She did well, getting through three quarters of her breakfast before she couldn’t imagine taking even another bite. She still huffed out a disappointed sigh, rubbing her stomach.

“Too full,” she said. “Help me?” she asked.

“I’m so full, Tess,” he said.

“Pleeeeaaaase?” said Tessa, elongating the word in the way that made him have the inability to say no to her.

“I’ll try,” he promised.

He took a bite of her breakfast, chewing on a berry thoughtfully as the flavour burst across his tongue.

“Can you fit any more in?” he asked.

Tessa shook her head no, looking disappointed.

“Oh T, we can get them to package it for you for later,” he said.

“It’s okay, can’t get too full when we have a show later,” said Tessa.

“There’s plenty of time,” he said.

“It’s not much left, it’s fine,” said Tessa.

“Okay. How about we take a break and you finish it if you want,” said Scott. “There’s plenty of time. Besides I want more quiet time right here with you.”

Tessa grinned. “It’s a very nice date,” she said.

Scott’s eyebrows rose, blushing a little. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” confirmed Tessa, her eyes bright.

Tessa decided to play with them that evening, showing more attention to Elvis than to Scott as they tried to impress her with their antics. She saw Scott’s eyes widen, then he shook his head with a laugh. Elvis played along, shooting Scott a victorious grin and Scott glared at him, the two of them faking an altercation, facing off against each other. Tessa caught their eyes, winking at Elvis, still teasing and Scott mouthed “rude”.

“Do you want to get your gift or not?” he muttered to her as he and Elvis circled her seat.

“A surprise gift?” said Tessa, barely moving her lips, their conversation imperceptible to the audience.

“Let me think if you still deserve it,” teased Scott.

Tessa winked at him, chuckling as he followed the choreography to beat Elvis. He was shocked when Tessa didn’t choose him, she chose Elvis, batting her eyelashes playfully. Elvis grinned at him, pumping his fist into the air.

“Fine, I’ll leave but you still get your gift,” said Scott, laughing. He understood her wanting to change it up, Elvis not having won at all yet as she continually chose Scott.

Tessa gave him an apologetic look and waited in anticipation to see what he had. His embellishments of the choreography aside to include gifts, she was curious to see what he had planned.

Scott pulled a barrette out of his pocket, it glittered with green stones that she knew he’d picked to match her eyes. It was gorgeous.

“You’re full of surprises,” she said. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Scott bowed gallantly and skated backwards off the ice, mock glaring at Elvis who now leaned into Tessa for the fake kiss as the ice was bathed in darkness. Scott returned to assist her off the ice, picking her up in his arms.

“You’re cheeky,” he muttered. “Rejected for an older man? Married too? The audacity.”

“I choose you,” she assured him. “I had a bit of fun,” she giggled.

Scott put her down on the bench backstage, sitting down beside her.

“Just for that you owe me a kiss right here,” said Scott, pointing at his cheek.

“A price I’m willing to pay,” said Tessa with a smile, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I win,” announced Scott, grinning.

“That’s all it takes?” said Tessa.

“For now,” quipped Scott, grinning at her.

A heat rose in her cheeks and she had to look away.

“I win too,” she mumbled.

Scott kissed her cheek, smiling as she blushed her pleasure.

“On with the show,” he murmured.

“The show must go on,” she agreed.

Scott kissed her hair, missing the scent of strawberries, surprised as the scent now present was much harder to distinguish. He had another whiff, her sweetness was still there, but her hair had the soft scent of peppermint.

“Why don’t you smell like strawberries?” he asked.

Tessa looked sheepish for a moment. “I ran out of my shampoo, I used yours when I showered after the run-through this afternoon,” she said.

“Well, you did get it for me,” said Scott, with a laugh. “It smells much better on you.”

“It smells good on you too,” said Tessa. “And since I got it for you, I know what’s in it, so it’s not a bad alternative until I pick up a new bottle of mine.”

“You’re welcome to borrow my shampoo as much as you like,” said Scott with a laugh.

“Thank you,” grinned Tessa.


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you making me wait until we get home?” she whined softly.  
> “For what?” asked Scott.  
> “For what? Oh, Scott,” said Tessa.  
> She moved, surprising him, her lips making tentative contact with his. Scott couldn’t believe it was happening for a moment. Tessa was kissing him? He took a moment to consider if he was dreaming. Nope, very real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timing and writer's block caused another hiatus. Stay safe and stay home everyone.

“It’s different,” whispered Tessa. “It means something different.”

“It does,” said Scott.

They were in Scott's bunk together, he had taken her hand and threaded his fingers through hers as she lay beside him, her eyes on his.

She watched as he gently kissed each of her fingers, a soft sigh escaping her.

“Why are you making me wait until we get home?” she whined softly.

“For what?” asked Scott.

“For what? Oh, Scott,” said Tessa.

She moved, surprising him, her lips making tentative contact with his. Scott couldn’t believe it was happening for a moment. _Tessa was kissing him?_ He took a moment to consider if he was dreaming. Nope, very real. It felt so good and he found himself pulling her closer, his hand going into her hair, trying to get closer.

She tasted so good that he almost didn’t consider what they were doing. He’d deepened the kiss and moved on top of her before he could think it through and it was Tessa’s soft moan of satisfaction that made him part from her.

Looking at Tessa’s face, he could see the blush in her cheeks but she looked happy. She looked proud of herself. He was proud of her too. If it was up to him, he’d still be dreaming about kissing her. But it was no longer a dream. She’d kissed him. They’d kissed each other and it was the best moment of his entire life up to that point.

“My dreams came true,” he muttered quietly.

Tessa smiled shyly. “For me too.”

“You kissed me,” he murmured, looking at her in awe.

“I did,” said Tessa, nodding.

“You made me wait too long,” she accused with a soft smile.

“I’m very sorry. Can I make it up to you?” he asked.

“You can,” murmured Tessa.

“Okay good,” said Scott. “Never want to disappoint you.”

“Never,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott leaned closer, his lips finding hers, intending to immediately make it up to her. Tessa smiled against his lips.

“About time,” she whispered.

“Better late than never,” he responded quietly.

She couldn’t reply, lost in his kiss, almost clawing at his shirt before she realized how inappropriate that was in a bunk bed on the bus, with Elvis sleeping in another bunk nearby.

“Mmm, that we need to wait for,” he said softly, his breathing ragged as he parted from her lips.

She pulled him in again, one hand in his hair, the other under his shirt.

“That sucks. Let’s go to a hotel,” she whispered.

“Tessa Jane,” he said, eyebrows raised.

“Yes?” she said, somehow achieving a look of total innocence.

“Things need to be special with you. More special than…this,” he said, indicating at the bunk.

Tessa smiled, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“I want it to be more special too,” she said.

“Are you going to sleep there?” he asked, his hand stroking into her hair.

“Mmhhm,” mumbled Tessa, her eyes closed as she relaxed in his arms.

Scott smiled, holding her closer.

“Good night beautiful,” he said softly.

“Good night handsome,” responded Tessa, lightly kissing his jaw.

Scott woke in the morning, opening his eyes, almost surprised to find one Tessa Virtue snuggled into him, still fast asleep. He looked at her in awe for a moment, reaching out to lightly stroke her cheek. Then he gaped at her. Wait. He thought back to last night. The moment Tessa had stolen his breath and his mind…she’d stolen his heart a long time ago. _Holy shit, she’d kissed him._ He’d kissed her back and she’d even suggested a hotel. That innocent little girl with the big green eyes had suggested a hotel. He loved discovering this side of Tessa. Those kisses had been everything he’d dreamed of and so much more. He could think of nothing better than kissing her again. He needed to kiss her again. He needed her to wake up soon just so he could kiss her again. But until then, he was happy to just lay there with her.

He smiled as he took a nice long whiff of her hair, it was still peppermint. He loved it on her. Not as nice as strawberries but he loved the idea of Tessa stealing his shampoo. He didn’t care. If he had a chance he would let her steal absolutely everything. If she wanted the shirt off his back, he’d give it to her. He always would.

He heard Elvis get up and head towards the bathroom. He heard a low chuckle as he passed by the bunk and held his breath. He and Tessa were hidden by the curtain but as he saw when he peeked out, Tessa had left her curtain open enough that her absence from her bunk was evident. He smirked, knowing Elvis was very right about Tessa’s current whereabouts. He kissed her forehead, happy and relaxed for what felt like the longest time.

Admitting to Tessa the thoughts that had taken over his mind had been hard but worth it. It had led to a greater understanding between them and an official date that had been perfect. He couldn’t wait to get home and make dates a regular activity. He wanted to take her out and have the chance to be romantic, to plan special dinners for her, outings, take her away on romantic weekends. He wanted to do all of it. Right now the tour was messing with those plans and he couldn’t wait for it to finish. He wanted to be home, to travel often between his home and Tessa’s. Because they belonged together.

“Might never be able to sleep without you again,” mumbled Tessa sleepily and he realized she’d woken up, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

“I want you right here beside me, as long as you’re happy to be here,” whispered Scott, nuzzling her hair, kissing her forehead.

“I always sleep so much better with you,” murmured Tessa, sleepily kissing his jaw.

“I’m glad you’re comfortable with me,” said Scott, thrilled.

He grinned, covering her cheek with excited kisses, making her softly giggle.

“Are you comfortable?” asked Tessa.

“Very,” said Scott, pulling her closer. “I’ve been waiting very impatiently for you to wake up so I can give you kisses,” he murmured into her ear.

Tessa’s eyes lit up. “Only what I dreamed of all night. I want many kisses,” she whispered.

“Really?” asked Scott, looking pleased.

“Really,” said Tessa, nodding.

“Come to breakfast with me, please,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“Another date?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah, another date,” said Scott.

“I have the appointment with the doctor this morning,” said Tessa. “Please can I have a raincheck?”

“Oh! It’s today. Of course. I’ll come with you,” said Scott.

“You don’t need to,” said Tessa, touched.

“I want to,” said Scott.

“Let me make you something quick. You have time?” he asked.

Tessa nodded.

“I’ll make you some breakfast and you get ready,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you handsome,” said Tessa, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek.

He blushed and she giggled. “You’re funny when you blush like that. All I did was kiss you on the cheek,” she said.

Scott turned even redder and she giggled again.

“You’re adorable,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Scott, laughing quietly.

“Elvis knows you’re not in your bed by the way,” he murmured.

“Oh…shit. I left it partly open, didn’t I?” said Tessa.

“Yup,” said Scott.

Tessa shrugged. “He’s discreet, it’s fine.”

She kissed his messy hair and then got up to get ready. When she emerged she beamed as she saw the breakfast Scott had prepared for her.

“This looks amazing, thank you,” said Tessa.

“You’re welcome,” said Scott.

“I want to join you for breakfast but I need to get ready too. When’s the appointment again?” asked Scott.

“Please stay. We have time,” said Tessa.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” said Scott, winking at her.

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. He knew exactly how she liked it and even using the small coffeemaker on the bus, it was still great.

Elvis had disappeared already, trying to give them space and Scott returned and settled onto the bench next to Tessa, kissing her lips softly.

“Mmm, that’s nice, do I get more of that?” asked Tessa shyly.

Scott raised his eyebrows, looking pleased. “Sure,” he said.

He traced her cheekbone, studying her face. “No regrets?” he asked her.

“None,” said Tessa immediately.

“None here either,” said Scott, grinning.

“Well, there is one,” he admitted a moment later.

“What’s that?” asked Tessa.

“That I made you wait too long,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“You more than made up for that last night,” murmured Tessa, blushing.

“I did?” asked Scott, a smile on his lips.

“Don’t get cocky, Moir. That was a really incredible kiss,” said Tessa.

She looked shy as she thought back to the kisses the previous evening.

Scott’s smile widened. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Tessa, her cheeks quickly turning a beautiful shade of crimson.

Scott didn’t waste another moment, they were alone for now and he was desperate to repeat what they’d started the night before. He moved into her space, making his intention clear and Tessa’s eyes darted to his lips, mere inches from hers. She closed her eyes and waited, opening them again when nothing happened.

Scott was watching her, still in her space but maddeningly, not kissing her. She pouted and he chuckled.

“I wanted to see your beautiful eyes,” he murmured.

“While you’re kissing me?” asked Tessa, confused.

“No, you can close them. Now I want to see them,” he said.

Tessa opened her eyes wide, clearly only humouring him and he laughed quietly, stroking her cheek. He watched her eyes as he moved closer still and she almost held her breath. She kept her eyes on his as he captured her lips and then closed them, wrapping her arms around his neck with a sigh.

If last night’s kisses had been incredible, she thought this kiss might be even better. He moaned quietly, exploring her mouth. She tasted like coffee and a sweetness that he could only describe as Tessa. She raked her hands through his hair, as the kiss continued. She sucked on his bottom lip, taking control of the kiss, her tongue meeting his.

He gave control to her willingly. He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want this moment to ever stop. They only stopped for oxygen, both panting. Tessa’s cheeks were flushed, her pupils wide. His eyes were dark, the hazel hue having turned a deeper shade of brown, his pupils dilated.

“Uh,” he began.

They heard a sound outside the bus and quickly put space between them, Tessa shoving a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

“Morning!” said Elvis brightly.

“Morning Elvis,” said Scott.

Tessa swallowed her bite of oatmeal and also said good morning, offering Elvis some coffee.

“Thanks, I’ll grab some later,” said Elvis.

He gave them a knowing look, almost smirking as he disappeared further into the bus, heading to the shower after his run.

Scott glanced at Tessa shyly and she avoided his gaze, trying to stop herself from grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into his bunk. Their kiss had made her feel all sorts of things, many of them thoughts she’d long tried to quash.

“Best moment of my whole life again,” he said quietly.

Tessa turned to him, her cheeks reddening.

“Mine too,” she said.

“That was a seriously impressive kiss,” he said.

He pushed her hair back behind her ear, an open mouthed kiss landing on her cheek, followed by another under her jaw.

She nearly moaned out loud. How it was so sexy when all he did was kiss her cheek she wasn’t sure but she nearly lost her mind. She was ready to drag him into her bunk or his bunk, she didn’t care. But she knew it would be too cramped a space and there was also the fact they were not alone on the bus.

Scott almost laughed, looking at how torn she was. He felt the same, he wanted more. He wanted so much more and knew there was no chance of that right now. He considered the last stop. The buses would be gone and they’d be staying in a hotel.

“Three days, Tess,” he murmured.

“Three days?” she asked.

“St. John’s, we’re staying in a hotel,” he said.

Her eyes lit up, thinking of the possibilities.

“Three days,” she said, nodding.

Scott winked at her, draining his coffee and starting on his breakfast while Tessa finished hers. He rushed to have a shower and got dressed, ready to assist Tessa down the stairs of the bus.

She allowed him to help but then put some weight on her ankle, nodding approvingly.

“Almost no pain,” she reported.

“That’s good,” said Scott. “Stay off it until the doctor sees it though.”

“Okay Doctor Moir,” said Tessa, a teasing glint in her eyes.

He snorted with laughter, pressing a kiss against her temple.

“Get comfortable and I’ll grab the crutches,” he said.

He opened the car door for her, and she kissed his cheek softly as she got in with a smile. He immediately blushed and she giggled as he stowed the crutches in the back and came around to the driver’s side.

“You’re enjoying that a bit too much, miss Virtue,” he said.

“What that you blush like a teenage boy?” asked Tessa with a grin.

“You’re special. I get nervous,” he said, shrugging.

“You’re so sweet,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“Let’s go see what the doctor says about this ankle of yours,” said Scott, patting her leg as he turned on the ignition.

At the doctor’s office, the doctor was happy with her progress, allowing her to now put some weight on the ankle but continue with the crutches.

She’d made peace with the fact that she wouldn’t be skating in the final show a few days away and didn’t get upset on being told that she still had to stay off it for skating. It had helped her to remain involved with the piece she and Scott had choreographed with Elvis and she always enjoyed watching Elvis and Scott skate. It had become an audience favourite.

“You okay?” asked Scott as they left the office.

“Yeah,” said Tessa. “You?” she asked.

“Me?” asked Scott.

“Urge to punch the guys, high or low?” asked Tessa, shaking her head at him.

“Ha. Kind of high,” said Scott. “It’s still their fault.”

“Scott…” said Tessa.

“I won’t hurt them. I would never risk disappointing you,” said Scott.

He rubbed her back as they walked and Tessa smiled.

“You can’t disappoint me. You’re such a wonderful man. I’ve been so well looked after. It means a lot to have you caring about me,” said Tessa.

“I do a lot more than care, Tess,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa blushed, shyness in her features.

“Maybe we should talk about that,” she murmured.

“Maybe,” said Scott.

He dropped her gaze. “But this isn’t the time or the place,” he mumbled.

“Right,” said Tessa, a bit disappointed.

Scott felt like he was going to burst with everything he was feeling and not being able to properly tell her, or show her. He woke on the morning of their arrival into St. John’s with relief. Today the buses were over, today they were checking into a hotel. They were already packed, they’d left just the necessities out of their luggage. His bunk mate was yet to wake, snuggling into him in her sleep. He hadn’t had one night without said bunk mate since they’d first kissed a few days ago. He had no objections at all. He welcomed her presence in his arms every night. She’d been a bit more careful to ensure her own curtain was drawn so it wouldn’t be obvious where she was every night.

Elvis knew though, he was sure he knew. He didn’t say a word, he chatted with them happily, he did work outs with Scott, Tessa ran lines with him for the tv role he was doing but about the change he no doubt saw in their relationship, he said nothing. This was appreciated by them both, they knew if it was one of the others, they would no doubt be the subject of much gossip.

He kissed Tessa’s forehead as he felt her stir, and she grinned up at him.

“Today,” she said quietly.

“Today,” he repeated, lightly stroking her cheek.


	8. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a hotel...
> 
> “What if everything changes?” asked Tessa. She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes on his.  
> “Well, everything will change. But it also won’t. We’re still us. You’re still my best friend,” said Scott.

They had hotel rooms. Finally. So why was she suddenly panicking? After being the one to suggest it in the first place, she wasn’t sure why she was standing in the bathroom of her hotel room essentially hyperventilating. _Breathe_ , she reminded herself.

This was Scott. It was both a comforting thought and one that made her heart race. Yes, this was Scott. The man she’d grown up with. And now the man she had spent her nights with, shy and comfortable nights. Two opposing feelings that somehow still made sense. Comfortable but also an unknown. Not to mention taking their relationship and turning it into something else entirely. A new status quo. There would be no going back. But kissing him had also done that, she reasoned. It had changed things, and that had been comfortable. It had felt right. So taking the next step couldn’t be that scary...could it?

She tried to work out what it was that she was actually scared of. Everything changing? A new level of intimacy? Surely the kisses they’d shared had already changed their relationship. The nights in his arms had too. So what was so different? It was just sex, right? But it wasn’t. It was far more than that. She looked up as she heard the knock on her door. She looked in the mirror, her eyes not hiding her alarm. Then she exhaled. This was Scott. She could tell him anything, including this.

Scott took one look at her alarmed face and wrapped his arms around her as she fell into his embrace. She was breathing too quickly, like a little puppy. It reminded him of her anxious breathing before their competitions that had led him to start hugging her to comfort her and made them realize how important that hug was to calm them both.

“You okay?” he murmured.

Tessa nodded slowly. “I am and I’m not.”

He looked at her with concern and she suddenly kissed him. It wasn’t hard. It was natural. She wanted to keep kissing him, she wanted to stay in his arms.

She felt Scott back her towards the bed, his hands gentle as they reached for her shirt. It took every ounce of self control she had to pull away. She looked at his face and something about her expression must have scared him because he suddenly paled.

“Oh my gosh. I’m a criminal, I should be jailed. I’m so sorry,” he muttered, shaking his head.

Tessa shook her head. “Scott, no, you’re definitely not that.”

“I forced you?” he asked, horrified.

“No, no.” Tessa shook her head emphatically. “I kissed you, I started it.”

“But I tried to take it too far,” said Scott.

“No. Scott, come on. Stop blaming yourself. I…I want to. So much. I was literally counting down the days and now we’re here and I’m so damn nervous,” admitted Tessa.

“Me too,” said Scott, breathing a sigh of relief.

“What if everything changes?” asked Tessa. She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes on his.

“Well, everything will change. But it also won’t. We’re still us. You’re still my best friend,” said Scott.

“What if you’re disappointed? What if it’s not what we imagine?” asked Tessa.

“There is no possibility of that. Not for me,” said Scott, caressing her cheek. “You’re perfect.”

“What if you see me and still think of me as little Tutu?” asked Tessa, her eyes troubled.

Scott sighed. “You’re really sitting here thinking of all worst case scenarios. As if I’d have the honour of seeing the most beautiful woman on the planet and not love every moment of it.”

Tessa blushed and he caressed her cheek. “Remember everything up to now. Has any of it been hard? You kissed me, you did that. I was incredibly proud of you.”

“No. It wasn’t hard. It felt right,” said Tessa, stroking his hair with a soft smile. “I don’t know why I’m freaking out now. I mean if you’d said yes the other night when I said we should go to a hotel I wonder if I would have freaked out or if this wouldn’t even be an issue now.”

“I’m glad it feels right. It does for me too. I don’t know, T. I never want you to be uncomfortable or regret something. It doesn’t need to be now or even soon. I want to protect you,” said Scott.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa.

“I should go, let you sleep,” said Scott, glancing at the door.

“No!” said Tessa immediately. “No, please. I don’t want you to go.”

“Tess.” He said her name softly.

“I don’t want you to go,” said Tessa again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. She couldn’t get enough of kissing him, and that was perhaps her answer. Her nerves were nothing compared to how she felt about him. She couldn’t give up kissing him and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let nerves stop her from experiencing even more with him.

Scott grinned almost involuntarily, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. The automatic reaction to Tessa kissing him was to grin and feel insanely lucky. He couldn’t bear the thought of her having any regrets or feeling like she needed to be ready for sex now. She didn’t, he would only take that step with her when she was absolutely ready.

He looked at her with understanding. “Tell me honestly. What is it making you worry and we’ll try to solve it? Yeah, I’m worried you’ll be disappointed too, but I also know absolutely everything until now has been perfect. I don’t see you as little Tutu. You still are, of course you are. I’ll always be extremely protective of you. But you’re also a very beautiful and wonderful woman that I...,” said Scott, stopping. _Shit_ , _he’d almost said it_.

Tessa was looking at him curiously and he blushed. “Oh T, you know, don’t you? You must know. I’m not that smooth. You’re someone I…I…love. I love you.” He was almost afraid to look at her.

He couldn’t read Tessa’s expression for a moment and he faltered, afraid he’d overstepped a boundary. Then she smiled shyly. “I love you too.”

“What?” He gaped at her.

“You heard me,” said Tessa shyly.

Scott pinched himself, hard.

“What did you do that for?” asked Tessa, reaching out to rub his arm.

“Just checking I wasn’t dreaming,” said Scott.

His gaze was so soft as he looked at her that she nearly cried. How was it possible to love him so much and for him to feel the same? She wondered if she should pinch herself too but she didn’t need to when Scott pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Her arms moved around his neck to pull him closer seemingly of their volition.

“For the record, I didn’t know. I know you love me, of course, but in this way, I just hoped you liked me too. I’m so glad. I’m so lucky,” she murmured.

Scott eagerly nipped at her lips, kissing her again before pulling away. “You didn’t answer my question though.”

“What is it I’m freaking out about?” asked Tessa.

Scott nodded.

“I honestly don’t know. I think it just resonated with me that there is no going back. That everything changes. I want it to change, I really do. I can’t wait for it and I was thinking about how much I want it. I even imagined it,” she said, blushing. “Then I worried you’d change your mind or you wouldn’t like me in that way…”

“Tessa Jane,” he murmured.

“Oh, I got first and middle name. I’m in trouble,” teased Tessa.

“Yeah, you are. I think we’ve established pretty well we like each other in a different way over the past month or so and it’s been going on for a long time. At least it has for me. I love you. You’re not little Tutu to me. You’re a gorgeous and wonderful woman I am crazy about,” he said.

“I’m crazy about you too,” said Tessa.

“Okay. So back to breaking it down simply. I can imagine being with you, you just said you’ve imagined being with me. When you imagine it, is it something that scares you?” he asked.

“No. It excites me,” said Tessa. “And makes me very nervous simultaneously.”

Scott regarded her, nodding. “I don’t ever want you to do something you don’t want to or may regret. I’m taking the possibility of sex off the table for tonight. Sleep only,” he said.

“Okay. Sleep only,” said Tessa slowly. She wasn’t sure she wanted it entirely off the table though she understood her doubts would make him take it off the table until he was certain she would have no regrets.

And then she ended up in bed with him, trying to sleep, with more space and comfort than the bunk they’d been sleeping in together. She didn’t want space though, she wanted to snuggle into him, feeling his body warm against hers. But he smelled so good, he felt so good and her thoughts were too distracted by him to sleep.

Scott sighed as Tessa moved again restlessly. “What is it?” he asked, his fingers grazing across her cheekbone.

“I can’t sleep, I’m sorry,” mumbled Tessa.

“You finally have a comfortable bed and you’re not sleeping,” said Scott. “Why? I can go and let you relax,” he offered.

“No, I want you here,” said Tessa.

“Try to sleep,” he murmured, holding her closer. “Do you need a bedtime story?” His eyes met hers, filled with amusement.

“Uh. No, not yet,” said Tessa.

She rolled onto her back, blowing out a breath.

“Tess?” he asked, confused.

“I’m…I’m really…turned on, okay,” she mumbled, turning red.

Scott seemed startled and then he blushed. “Uh, was it something I said?” he asked.

“Smartass,” she mumbled. “You’re gorgeous.”

“And you’re beautiful,” he said.

He looked into her face. “I can…try to…help.” He blushed and ducked his head.

“I thought it was off the table,” she said.

“If you’re sure, Tessa. Only if you’re sure,” he said.

He studied her face and she couldn’t take it anymore, pulling him close and kissing him, her hands touching him, running her fingers over his chest and abs.

“Please,” she murmured against his lips.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go all the way, not today. I want you to be sure,” he said.

“I need you,” breathed Tessa.

“Yes, now. But later, I don’t want you to regret anything,” said Scott.

Tessa tried to pull her pajama pants off and he stopped her. “Tess.”

“Look at me,” he murmured.

She did, her gaze meeting his and he looked at her for a long moment, deciding how serious she was. She looked at him with desire, no trace of hesitation in her eyes, her hands trailing along his biceps.

“How about we see how comfortable you are first and then go from there?” he asked. “Tess, I will send myself to jail if you regret this and I don’t make the right call here.”

“Jail for having sex with someone you love who wants you so much. You’re so dramatic.” Tessa rolled her eyes.

He laughed. “Yeah, I am, but this is something I want you to be absolutely certain of. I love you, I would do anything to protect you.”

“I love you. Now please take your clothes off,” she murmured, kissing him.

He shook his head with a laugh, instead working on her clothes, watching her face closely. She blushed but nothing in her gaze frightened him as he removed her pajama top and pants, groaning with desire at her creamy smooth skin, the pretty smattering of freckles on her skin making him want to kiss each one. He kissed her, her hand moving underneath his shirt though she stopped trying to feel every muscle as he moved his kisses down. He nipped at the sensitive skin under her jaw, her throat, peppered kisses along her clavicle, his nose nudging her breast.

He looked up at her, waiting for her approval to continue and she nodded, stroking her hand through his unruly hair. He kissed his way between her breasts, Tessa sighing and she moaned when he moved her bra to uncover one breast and sucked on her nipple.

“Take it off,” she breathed.

He did, getting the bra off her. He stared at her for a moment, and watched as the blush in her cheeks left soft pink blotches on her neck and chest. It was adorable but he tore his gaze away from her breasts, wanting to kiss every inch of exposed skin. He studied her eyes, waiting for her to say no or to show any sign she didn’t want this. She smiled a little shyly, rubbing her nipple and drawing his attention back to her breast. He really wanted to taste more, to touch and kiss more of her skin. He kissed along each breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly and he chuckled. “Everyone will know what we’re doing if you keep that up,” he whispered.

“Keep going, Moir,” she said, poking her tongue out at him.

That made him want to devour her mouth again and she sighed as he kissed her, her hand finding its way down, stroking him through his shorts. He groaned, feeling like he accidentally bit her lip a little and he hurriedly pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Her lip was unharmed, swollen from their kisses as he looked at her and she was confused. “Sorry?”

“I thought I bit you,” he muttered.

“Nothing hurt me, more kissing please,” said Tessa, looking amused.

He kissed her, trying not to lose it as she was now stroking him, her hand inside his boxers. She kept up a steady rhythm, pouting when he moved and she couldn’t reach. He was kissing his way down her body though and she focused on breathing as he kissed her abs, his lips soft as they reached the lace edge of the panties she wore. She gasped as he kissed along that line, not straying but the firm kisses telling her he was fighting for control.

“Take them off,” she mumbled, looking at him through hooded eyes.

“If you’re sure,” he mumbled.

“I’m sure,” she said. She sighed in anticipation. “Please.”

Scott took hold of the thin material, slipping it down her legs. She was perfect. He thought he must be having a very vivid dream. He knew Tessa was gorgeous, but now, having seen her bare skin, he knew he was ruined. There was no going back. Her perfection was seared into his retinas. “You’re perfect,” he breathed.

She felt his warm breath against her skin and he lightly kissed her inner thigh. “Please, Tess.”

Tessa knew exactly what he was asking and she nodded, her hands stroking into his hair. He lightly licked along her folds, delighted to find she was already wet. He discovered another side of Tessa as he continued. Her moans and sighs and the way she said, “Oh Scott.” Breathy, aroused and so so sexy. She arched her back and pulled on his hair, her touch tender even as she desperately searched for the friction she needed, practically riding his face as he brought her to an earth-shattering orgasm. She couldn’t speak, calming her breathing down before she finally opened her eyes. “That was…wow. Amazing,” she mumbled.

Scott was so hard he thought he might be dying but he was prepared to leave it there for the night. Tessa had other ideas though, scrambling to the bedside table to open the packet of condoms, dropping a few in her hurry. She hastily picked them up and ripped the packet open, driving him crazy as she stroked him while riding his leg. Then she put the condom on him, sinking down onto his length. He groaned, breathing hard. He’d need to really concentrate not to just lose it right there. This was the most intense feeling he’d ever known. He couldn’t describe it if he tried, he thought he’d need to be a poet to capture even a tiny part of it. Then Tessa started to move, moaning loudly and he couldn’t think. She was sensitive from before, trying desperately to hold on so she didn’t send Scott over the edge too. She slowed down, Scott matching her as she rocked slowly, her eyes closed. When she couldn’t wait longer, she increased her speed again, Scott thrusting into her with purpose. Her eyes on his, she came, moaning his name. He groaned as he watched her throwing her head back in ecstasy, her sweaty hair sticking to her skin. It was enough to come hard, her name on his lips.

“That was incredible,” murmured Tessa, having collapsed onto his chest.

“I might need a brand new dictionary to even start to tell you how amazing that was,” mumbled Scott breathlessly.

Tessa giggled against his chest. “I got it.”

He kissed her cheek. “I love you, T.”

“I love you,” she murmured, snuggling into him.

“Have to shower,” she muttered a moment later.

He nodded, getting up, shy as he looked at Tessa. “Uh, do you want me to wait for you?”

“Come to the shower with me,” she said, taking his hand.

“I’m lucky,” he murmured, kissing her neck.

She giggled as he didn’t stop, holding her close from behind and kissing her throat as she turned on the water. Quickly showering together, Tessa fell asleep almost immediately after getting into bed. She snuggled against his body, not bothering to get dressed and fell asleep. He covered her with the sheet, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. Tonight was something he wouldn’t forget and he hoped when morning came, that Tessa would have no regrets.


	9. Final Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, distraction on both sides and the final shows in St. John's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end, thanks for coming along for the ride! More to come.

It was with some surprise that Tessa woke up to find herself in bed with Scott. She thought back to the previous night and took note of her nakedness. Oh yeah, it had happened. It had really happened. She wasn’t sure how to describe it, it needed many words, many emotions and most of all, it needed words that couldn’t do it justice.

He looked peaceful as he slept and she wondered if there was scope for a repeat performance. With rehearsal that morning, she knew there was limited time to get that repeat in. But she wanted to try. She wondered what he’d do if she made clear what she wanted. She trailed her hand from his cheek to his throat, down to his naked chest. She bit her lip as she let herself feel. As she trailed down to his abs, Scott opened his eyes sleepily. There was immediate recognition in his eyes, he’d read her like a book. He didn’t hesitate, his mouth crashing onto hers.

She kept touching him as the languid kiss continued, and his hands found their way into her hair. She couldn’t get enough of her fingertips on his skin, stroking defined muscles that reacted to her touch, contracting as if her touch sent electrical impulses into his body.

“Good morning,” he mumbled, doing his own exploration, his hand stroking her skin.

“Good morning,” said Tessa with a grin, gasping as he stroked her clit, determined to quickly bring her pleasure.

He glanced at the clock, just like she had. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing her.

“I love you,” mumbled Tessa, not separating from his lips.

He smiled, his finger entering her, making her moan, followed by another. It was almost embarrassing how little he had to do to work her up. She’d woken up in need for him. He quickly realized she was wet and very ready, moving his kisses down to her breasts and then hovering over her, lining himself up.

Tessa pulled him down in a desperate kiss and he entered her, groaning against her mouth. It felt so good, he knew it wouldn’t be enough. He’d think about more all through rehearsal, all through the day, until the moment he could once again become hers.

Tessa’s grin of satisfaction afterwards, matching his, had him peppering kisses all over her face. “You’re happy?” he asked, in awe.

“So much,” said Tessa, her green eyes soft as she caressed his cheeks. “You?”

She looked slightly unsure of his answer and he kissed her lips. “Very happy,” he said.

“Good,” said Tessa. Now she’d relaxed, her smile even wider.

“We have to shower and get ready,” she said.

She pouted and he smiled, kissing her. “No pouting on my watch, I want you to be so happy,” he said.

“That’s a ‘I don’t get to stay in bed with you but I really want to’ pout,” reasoned Tessa.

“I see.” He grinned. “Come on, let’s go shower.”

Scott was certain he’d never been more distracted in his life. Even as a teenager chasing girls, he had his head focused more than he was today. It was her fault. She sat there looking so beautiful, everything about her drawing him in. Rehearsal went terribly for him, missing cues in group numbers and rushing to catch up. He felt like Tessa was entertained by his distraction, he’d catch her looking amused though she tried to look disapproving when he would catch her eye.

“Get your head together or everyone will wonder what the heck is wrong with you today,” she hissed as he sat down beside her, having a swig of water.

“Funny,” he mumbled. “You could be nicer to me.”

“Why?” she asked, looking amused.

“Because I love you and I’m distracted by you,” he murmured, pouting at her.

He was really going for her heart. She couldn’t bear to see him poking out that bottom lip, puppy eyes in full effect. She wanted to just kiss that pout off his lips. She did, for a brief moment, despite the location, she quickly kissed his lips. He stared at her, a grin forming on his face. He knew he couldn’t tempt fate again so instead he just squeezed her hand, quickly getting up so they wouldn’t be tempted to engage in more public displays of affection. He spent the rest of the break basically entranced by her and Tessa could feel his intense gaze. She didn’t see him as the group practice restarted and was surprised when she felt him behind her, he swiftly kissed her cheek and went out onto the ice. Her cheeks went pink with pleasure and she looked down at the ground for a moment, trying to control the smile that had appeared the moment he’d kissed her.

Scott caught her eye and winked at her as she looked up again to see the group practice. This time he seemed determined to be on the ball, attentive while still glancing often at Tessa. In between the rehearsal and the evening’s show they returned to the hotel. Scott had Tessa pressed against the wall, devouring her mouth within moments of the door closing behind them. She moaned against his lips, quickly taking his shirt off. She hiked one leg up around his waist, last night’s and that morning’s romantic liaisons now replaced by hunger for each other that they needed to satisfy.

“I was thinking about this all day,” murmured Scott, pushing her sweaty hair behind her ear as she burrowed into the crook of his neck. She hummed in agreement, kissing his throat.

“This is terrible, I can’t concentrate either,” she said.

“Terrible?” Scott raised his eyebrows, pretending to look hurt. “Ouch Virtch,” he muttered.

“You’re not terrible, you’re amazing,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“Not being able to concentrate on anything but the next time I get to kiss you is pretty bad though, I mean, if I want to be able to function,” she teased.

Scott laughed. “You saw my concentration today. Totally shot. I had you on my mind all day.”

“We would be in a lot of trouble if we were competing,” said Tessa.

“Why do you think I didn’t tell you all this time,” mumbled Scott.

She looked up at him, moving slightly and leaning on her elbow as she looked at his face.

“That long?” she asked, caressing his cheek.

Scott had realized he’d said more than intended and now having said it, he could only nod wordlessly.

“Me too,” said Tessa softly.

His eyes shone, trying to say something, anything that conveyed what he felt. “Oh Tessa,” he finally said, kissing her deeply.

It did convey his feelings, she felt it as if he spoke it aloud. And although she prided herself on not being an emotional person, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Hot tears that she couldn’t stop.

“T?” he asked, concerned as he felt her tears wetting his skin.

“I love you,” she blubbered, feeling like an idiot to be so emotional.

“I love you,” he said, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. “It’s okay. I get it. I feel that too. I look at you and I just…” He swallowed away the lump of emotion in his throat, looking at her. He kissed her forehead, sighing. “I can’t tell you enough how much you mean to me. How much this means to me.”

“Me too,” said Tessa, sniffling. He wrapped her even tighter in his embrace, feeling her relax, closing her eyes.

Although it was all too easy to stay in bed with her, kissing her and reminding her often that he loved her, they had to get up and get ready for the show. They had a light pre-show early dinner and then they were ready to go. It was their final night with two performances almost back to back. It would be exhausting but an exciting culmination of the shows they had spent so long planning and working towards.

Scott had yet another gift for Tessa that evening after he battled it out with Elvis for her affections on the ice. He and Elvis went hard that evening, play fighting but also trying to outdo each other, using the full rink to skate around to ‘impress’ Tessa. Elvis did several butterflies in a row, smirking at Scott as Tessa clapped her approval and he stamped a foot onto the ice, pretending to be mad. He took off, gaining speed before attempting a single axel. It worked and he whooped with joy, attempting another one straight after. He landed cleanly, whizzing around Elvis like an excited puppy, loving the impressed look on Tessa’s face.

As it was the final show, Tessa had asked for a microphone to talk to the audience, having them cheer for who she should choose, the audience was deafening for both Scott and Elvis but there was slightly more enthusiasm when she asked if she should choose Scott. She almost giggled, she knew well that people ‘shipped’ her with Scott and she couldn’t blame them.

She crooked a finger at Scott with a flirtatious smile and he jumped up and down in victory, Elvis hanging his head with faux disappointment. Scott grinned as he pulled a gift from his pocket, handing her a velvet jewellery box. She looked surprised and opened it, finding a beautiful necklace with a diamond heart pendant.

“It’s so beautiful,” she murmured.

“Not as beautiful as you,” said Scott.

The lights dimmed and he quickly leaned into her for the fake stage kiss though he allowed his lips to briefly touch hers in the dark before the ice was bathed in light again as they bowed and then Scott helped her off the ice.

“You realize there were so many cameras out there that someone would have caught you kissing me,” started Tessa.

“It was dark,” he said. “And I don’t care. But I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He looked scared she’d say he’d done something wrong, but she smiled.

“It’s okay. If it ends up on social media, so be it. I just want to enjoy you,” said Tessa. “Thank you for the necklace. It’s gorgeous. Please can you put it on for me?” She held it out to him hopefully, her eyes shining. He grinned and took it, gently getting her hair out of the way. He kissed the back of her neck, putting the necklace on and doing the clasp.

She touched the pendant, beaming. “This is my new favourite necklace.”

She looked around as it seemed a little quiet considering the cast would be wandering around backstage getting ready. It was quiet for a reason, practically the whole cast watching them intently from down the hallway. Scott noticed too, rolling his eyes.

Tessa looked cheeky as she placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face to hers for a quick kiss. “Thank you,” she said.

There were a few strangled screams of excitement and the team quickly dispersed. Elvis gave them a knowing wink and disappeared too.

“You just…” murmured Scott.

“Let them know I love you,” finished Tessa.

“Wow,” said Scott. “I didn’t think you’d be so okay with this.” He kissed her cheek happily.

“I’m happy,” said Tessa with a content smile.

“Me too,” said Scott, grinning.


End file.
